Return to Duelist Kingdom
by Time Mage
Summary: It's time for the Finals to begin, but first Kai must search his soul for the power and will to fight on. Rating for intense holographic duels, but no language or obcene situations.
1. Pegasus' Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. However, Kai and Takaru are mine. If I find you using them without my consent (Which I quite often give), I will report you. But now, on with the show.

Chapter One: Pegasus's Challenge

My name is Kai Kaethen. I live in a suburban area that borders Domino City, where the idol of all duelists lives: Yugi Mouto. I'm said to be one of the best in my region. Then again, Yugi and a few others never appeared, so I don't consider myself to be that good. I didn't even make first place last time. Joey Wheeler and one Takaru Ukata took first and second place. And another duelist, Mai Valentine, whom I never got to play, made fourth.

Anyway's, my story starts about two weeks after the regional's. I had been worn out by school, and was on my way home to watch my little brother, Seya, and my little sister, Allentha. I kinda have little choice. Ever since both my parents went to work, I've had to take personal responsibility for them. They really look up to me, and I think I'm a bit of a role model to them. I've always had to stand strong for them, which is why they have such a high opinion of me. They were shocked when they learned that I had been beaten. Needless too say, I had to give them a small lecture about pride and weakness. 

Anyway, when I got home, I went through the usual routine. You know, check the mail, get dinner started, sit the kids down for homework, etc. I, myself didn't have anything else to do, so I started to sift through the mail.

"Bill, bill, ad., magazine, bill, private invite to Duelist Kingdom Tournament, bil...What?!" I nearly screamed. I was in shock. I had actually been invited to the second tournament at the heart of the Duel Monsters world. One year had passed since Yugi Mouto had competed and beaten Maximilian Pegasus. I couldn't believe it. Neither could Seya and Allentha. Their eyes bugged out and they shot over towards me. 

"I don't believe it!" Seya shouted. "You've been invited to the biggest, most prestigious tournament in the world." 

"I wish I could go." Allentha whined. "Why didn't we get invited?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "But, I don't think I can go. Mom and Dad are gonna be out of town this weekend, remember. Who is gonna watch you guys. Hmm." I pointed out. "Well?" They both just stared at the floor in dismay. "Look, I'll try and make arrangements for a babysitter, alright. But," I said as their faces lifted up. "I need you guys to promise that you will stay with the babysitter, and NOT sneak aboard the boat."

"Yes." They said solemnly.

***

"Hey you two. I may have found someone who could watch you while I'm at...Duelist..Kingdom." I said slowly as I took in the state of the house. It was in shambles. Curtains were torn down, rugs thrown all over the place, chairs turned over. 

'This isn't right.' I thought to myself. 'They aren't capable of this kind of damage. Never.' Then a thought hit me. 

"SEYA! ALLENTHA!" I cried. I dashed throughout the house in search of them. "Seya! Allentha! Where are you?!" 

My search was cut short, however, by a ring of the doorbell. I quickly regained my composure and opened it just enough to stick my head out. "Hello." I greeted. But, no one was there. I looked down the street to see a package delivery service truck speed away. I looked down to find a box with the words "Industrial Illusions" stamped on it. 

I don't know why, but for some strange reason, I forgot all about my current situation, and opened the parcel. In it was a glove with a thick metal band at the base, and two stars next to it. Also, there was a letter in it. I reached in and ripped it open. I skimmed the first few lines, but soon went back to read the whole thing thoroughly. I sat down and slowly read it, making sure not to miss a detail. It read:

"Dear Kai-Boy,

I do hope to see you at my tournament. You have something I desire for myself, and I will stop at nothing to hold it. And so, if you need any extra motivation, don't forget. I have your brother and sister. Good luck. Fallow the instructions here within for further explanation. 

Signed,

Maximilian Pegasus"

  
  


I dropped the letter in shock. I just couldn't believe it. Pegasus was the one who had kidnaped my little brother and sister. It just wasn't possible. It didn't make any sense. And what did he want with me? What had he meant by "Something I want." It just didn't make any sense. Why? I reached into the envelope once more, and pulled out a small handful of cards, but unlike any cards I had ever seen. Each had a well designed picture, an intricate name, but in place of statistics, they had instructions. 

The first one in the pile had a picture of a glove and stars like the ones in the box, with instructions that I must have them with me to gain passage on the boat. The next had a pile of gold and jewels, and the title 'Glory of the King's Hand' printed across the top. It stated that the prize totaled at three-million dollars, and the title 'King of Games.' I turned through the rest, and stopped at what had to be the most puzzling card I had ever seen. It was blank, with the name 'Glory of the Kings Opposite Hand.' 

I looked back to the letter, skimmed it one last time, and collapsed to the floor in tears. "Seya, Allentha." I wept. I must have cried for at least half an hour. Finally getting a grip on myself, I rose my head and clenched my teeth. "Pegasus." I seethed. "I'm coming. Nothing will stop me. Nothing!"

***

"Yes. Thank you." I spoke into the receiver of the cordless phone. "Look, just hold onto the mail for the weekend. I'll be back on Monday. Alright. Thanks. Bye." I hung-up and sighed. That was the last thing. I had canceled the babysitter, the mail, reprogrammed the sprinklers, scrubbed the house down to avoid pestilence, and made sure my parents trips were on schedule. Four days had passed, and I had to leave in an hour to catch the last bus into Domino so that I could make the boat. 

I walked up to my room to get my pack assembled. I threw in some hunting supplies, water, flint and steel, flashlight, tent drape, etc. I slid my arms through the armholes of my black vest, snapped my deck into a small pouch on my belt, and then pulled a leather band around my neck. At the end of the strap hung an Egyptian ankh, but the tip had teeth like an old fashioned key. I had obtained it during a family vacation to Egypt the summer before. I had been wandering the market by myself one day, when a strange Arab man with eyes that showed no emotion, beckoned to me. I don't know what it was, but something pulled me towards the narrow ally. And no matter how much logic I tried to apply, and convince myself of the stupidity of this action, I walked up to him. But, much to my surprise, he did not attack me, but simply held it out to me, pointing the artifact at me, as if it was trying to break away from him. I just stared into those intense eyes, unable to do anything else. 

"The Millennium Key has chosen you stranger." he finally spoke. "Take care of it. Use it wisely. Never let it go." He turned it so that the loop now faced me. I reached out and took it from him, and felt a warm, familiar essence fill me. When I finally looked up, he was gone. I had worn the Key ever since.

***

"Greetings Duelists!" the large suited man called down to all of us from the deck of the ship. "You are the newly selected Elite, invited by the great Maximilian Pegasus, to his great tournament at Duelist Kingdom. Some of you are returning from last year, and know standard procedure, but for those of you who are new, you must present your Star Chips to gain passage. Now, one at a time, please come."

I stood in line, clenching the metal stars in my hand. Not long had passed before I heard a disruption up ahead. I focused all my hearing towards the front of the line.

"Listen kid, you don't qualify, alright." the burly guard nearly shouted. 

"I have the Star Chips!" he sniveled.

"Dimwit. How do you think we intended to keep people from using last years invites to attend. We changed the chips to silver, and the gauntlets to blue. Yours are gold. Now get lost!" The kid tried to put up a fight, and was, um, escorted away by two large men in black uniforms. Once I could see, I recognized him as Weevil Underwood, infamous bug duelist who was the first to be eliminated last year. Rumor has it that it was Yugi who crushed the cheating flea. 

Anyway, my turn came not to long after that, and they let me on without any trouble. I walked down to the hall to my quarters. They weren't very big, but as long as I got to Duelist Kingdom to face Pegasus, I didn't mind. 

I unloaded my stuff, had a glass of water, and put on a fleece jacket. It was gonna get cold on deck soon. I walked up top side, and just looked off into the distance. People talked excitedly all around me. I could hear a couple of people having a small duel. Other were trading, or bragging about how well they did in whatever tournament, or boasted about there cards.

"Fools." I said to myself. "No respect or thanks to their cards. Maybe I'll get a chance to teach them a little about that."

"Maybe us both." a new, kind voice cut in. I looked to my right, and standing there before me was Yugi Mouto himself. I was nearly speechless, yet, calm and cool. I simply nodded my agreement, and held out my hand. 

"I'm Kai Kaethen. Pleased to meet you, Yugi." I then looked passed him to see five others. "Joey, Mai, good to see you two again. How have you been since the regionals?"

"I'm good." Joey chided. "Hey wait. Your that guy I never got to duel at the tournament."

I nodded. "Yes. Well, perhaps we'll get our chance here."

"You got it, man. I'm gonna take you down at the finals."

"Just remember Joey, we're here just for the fun of it this year. And to get Kaiba to back off and win the money to help Grandpa's store." Yugi pointed out.

I could only smile. 'So, Yugi is as kind as they say. He really is lucky to have so many friends.' I turned to the open sea. 'I'm on my way Seya, Allentha. Just hold on.' 

  
  


To Be Continued...


	2. Rematch

  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone, please note. This fic uses rules and tactics that only work in the show. Don't complain to me about how something works, unless you have good grounds to do it on. 

Chapter Two: Rematch

  
  


I was roused early the next morning by an alarm that seemed linked throughout the ship. After dealing with my various toiletries, I climbed the stairs to the deck, where I could look out and see a small island off in the distance.

"Attention, passengers," a voice boomed over a PA. "We will be arriving at the Duelist Kingdom within the next half-hour. Take care of all personal items, and please take note that Industrial Illusions is not responsible for any lost items. Thank you."

"Well, well. If it isn't Kai the Crushed." a voice taunted from behind.

"What do you want, Takaru." I said without even flinching. 

"Just to say hello. And, that I challenge you to a duel the second this tournament kicks off. I'll be your first opponent." he hissed.

"Very well." And with that, he left. I could here him walk off, annoyed that he had been unsuccessful at rattling me. Especially since he was the one who knocked me out of the regionals. But this time, I wouldn't loose.

***

'On your mark, get set...GO!' I mentally said as I approached the massive stairs up the small mountain that Pegasus' castle stood on. I bolted up the vertical trail at my top speed. I dodged around Duelists as I passed them. Before long, I was at the top, taking a second to rest, then continuing on my way. I finally reached a courtyard, full of Duelists. I recognized Rex Raptor, one of the best when it came to dinosaur cards. Mako Tsunami, the best water Duelist on the map. I also notice Takaru. I narrowed my eyes at the sight of him, but at least I didn't lose control and attack him here. 

About twenty minutes later, all the competitors were present, and our attention was directed towards a balcony that overlooked the corridor. There he stood. Maximilian Pegasus. The fact that I didn't try and scale the walls to try and strangle him was a miracle in itself.

"Greetings Duelists." he began, spreading his arms out towards us. "I welcome you all. I hope this yeas tournament will be as much of a successes as last years. And I hope to see you all at your bests. Your going to need it, for in our midst are both Yugi Mouto and Seto Kaiba. World Champions of this game. But let us see if we cannot find someone else to raise up onto our shoulder. To aid you on your way, you have all been issued a Dueling Gauntlet, along with two star chips. You must wager these against each other, and ten will earn you access to my castle where you will duel the other finalists, and perhaps even me."

"Now, I hope that most of you know of my intriguing alterations to the game. Those you who do not, I hope that you learn fast. Other wise. I doubt you will last long. Now, fine-tune and shuffle your decks. Because in one hour, fire works will light the sky, and the dueling arenas will be activated. I shall begin the countdown..."he said as a large clock with the digits 01:00:00 turned on. "NOW!" And with these words, the clock took off, counting down as fast as it could.

I sat down and began to sift through my deck. I had begun to think a fourth strategy/combo through when I remembered something I had forgotten. Something I had learned when I when I first dueled Takaru at the regionals. He used a machine deck, which meant I would have a hard time beating him, due to the fact that I had a great deal magician cards in my deck. And magic attacks have absolutely no effect on machine monsters. 'I don't have time to take them all out, and replace them with worriers.' I thought as I looked at the counter. 00:23:44. 'I'll just have to have faith in my deck. It's all I can do.' I raised my eyes and just cleared my mind, blocking everything but the clock out. 

00:13:56

***

Finally, it happened. 00:00:00. Instantly, fireworks filled the sky. A huge uproar filled the enclosure. Duelists dashed out madly, as if in a panic. I calmly stood up and walked off on my own. 

I walked paths, blazed trails, and climbed hills. I had to find Takaru. I had promised him a duel, and that was what I would give him. I finally walked into a meadow. "Alright Takaru. If you're here, come out. It's time to Duel!" I said into the air. "TAKARU!" 

"Hey, I'm right here, looser. Hold on." said an all-to-cocky voice from behind me. "I'll crush you; don't you worry." he smirked.

At that moment, the ground shook violently. Directly in front of us, the ground opened up. Out rose a massive arena, with elevated dueling platforms at either end. I walked up to the blue one, and was soon looking down at the holographic emitters. I shuffled my deck and set it down in the far lower-right hand corner. I drew five cards, and looked up to Takaru. He had done the same. The system turned on, a Life Point count starting at two thousand.

"Two Star Chips say I win the duel, Kai." he snickered, jiggling them free from his glove. I did the dame, placing them off to the side. 

"Guess I'll go first." he smiled. "I'll lay the Cyber Falcon in attack mode." A mechanical bird appeared on the field. It had an overall attack of 1400, and a defense of 1200.

"Then I'll defend with Beaver Worrier." I called back as a small rodent monster, clad in blue armor, and bearing a small sword and shield appeared, crouching behind the thick metal defense. (1200/1500). 

"I may not be able to destroy that rat right now, but it won't stand in my way for long." he sneered. He laid a card face down and signaled that his turn was over. 

I drew a card and looked at it. Instantly, my face lit up. "I attack with Ryu-Kishin." I said as I smacked the card down in attack mode. A large red gargoyle with a beaked mouth and massive black claws appeared. (1600/1200). "Ryu-Kishin, attack!" I commanded. It raised both its arms above its head and slashed down, tearing multiple holes through the metal predator. "And then, I'll, lay these two cards face down, ending my turn."

"I use this magic card," he snickered, reaching for his down card and flipping it up. "Heavy Storm! It will destroy all magic and trap cards on the field, regardless as to weather or not they're face up, or face down. And since Heavy Storm was my only card, I loose nothing, but what could you have lost." he smirked as a maelstrom of wind blew across the field, eliminating both my face down cards. 

'Blast. My Negate Attack Trap Card. I could have used it latter to protect me from his stronger monsters. And Trap Hole. That could have destroyed any monster of his instantly when he summoned it.' I cried in my head. 

"Now, I'll attack with the Pendulum Machine, and I'll activate the Machine Conversion Factory, to raise its attack by three-hundred points, from seventeen-hundred and fifty to two-thousand and fifty." he laughed as machinery rose out of the ground and began to detail what was nothing but air, but soon was filled by a red barrel with arms sticking out of its sides, a small head on top, and a large scythe blade suspended from its center. "Attack Ryu-Kishin!" It rolled over to my gargoyle creature, grabbed it by the shoulders, and struck at it three times with the steel weapon. "That takes you down to 1550 Life Points, and gives me a two hundred and fifty point lead!"

I released a small growl as I drew my next card. 'Neo the Magic Swordsman.' It wouldn't be strong enough to attack; not as long as that Pendulum Machine monster was on the field. "I'll lay my next card face down." I said as I laid the worrier card on the mat. One of the tiles on the arena floor began to flash gold. 

"That wont help you." he laughed. "I lay both Lesser Dragon, and Steel Ogre Grotto 1 on the field in attack mode." he chortled. A small green and brown dragon with large claws, and a steel-blue colossus materialized on the field. "And then I'll fuse them with my Polymerization card to create the Metal Dragon. Attack! Silver Flame Burst!" He commanded as the two moved closer to one another and began to twist together. A flash of light in fallowed, and when I had regained my eyesight, I was confronted by a long dragon who's body appeared to be mad of multiple cylinders connected, a clean chrome sheen waving over it. (1850/1700). It reared its head back and then released three small, silvery balls of fire connected, then another set, and another. I watched in horror as Neo appeared on the field, resting on one knee, only to be completely devastated by the attack. "Now really Kai. I know you can do better. At least try and keep me from falling asleep. Oh yeah. Don't forget that my dragons attack power is now 2150." Takaru laughed. 

"Your machines may be powerful, but the heart of the cards will help me reduce them to scrap." I called back as I picked up another card and smiled. "And now, my deck rewards me by giving me the Feral Imp." I grinned as a small green gremlin with a puppyish face, small wings, and a small stub of a horn on its head. (1300/1400).

"Riiight." he blurted as he looked at it. "How?"

"By combining it with the magic of the Horn of the Unicorn, raising its attack by 700 points, to 2000." I informed him as a huge golden horn replaced the stub, the monster grew considerably, its eyes became yellow slits, and a ravenous, vicious look came upon it. 

"That still isn't enough. My dragon will blast you into next years tournament." he scoffed.

"Are you sure. You may have overlooked one simple detail. Metal conducts electricity, and that is exactly what my Imp attacks with, raising its attack by five-hundred points for this attack." I smiled as my Feral Imps points instantly shot up to 2500. "Magic Lightning!" I commanded. Several intertwining beams of electricity burst out of the gold horn and wrapped around the metal beast, causing it to explode. Takaru looked on in shock as his life points dropped three-hundred and fifty points to 1450. "And I take the lead."

"Maybe, but don't get your hopes up. My stronger machines have as of yet to come." he sneered, switching his Pendulum Machine to defense mode, and laying another monster face down.

"Now I'll add to my monsters by playing the Dark Zebra in attack mode, with an attack power of 1800." I said, laying another monster down. Out of the field rose a zebra creature with a golden horn, much like my Feral Imps. "Charging Horn Strike!" I shouted. The zebra galloped over towards the flashing square, horn poised for an attack. It struck, and froze for a second, then the image of the monster it had attack appeared. It was a metal sphere with a circular hole in it, which was filled by a green lense. It exploded, and the fiery cloud extended and blanketed the entire field. "What is this?!"

"It's the awesome power of my Cyber Jar." Takaru laughed. "It destroys ALL monsters on the field, forces us both to draw five new cards," he broke off as we both picked up the cards. "And then, any monsters you may have with a power level of four or lower is summoned." he finished. "Meet my Overdrive, and Giga-Tech Wolf." he snickered. A green jeep with an automatic weapon, and a wolf made entirely of mechanics came together on the field. "And my Machine Conversion Factory card is still on the field. So Overdrive goes up to 1900, and Giga-Tech Wolf to 1500."

"I play Dark Elf in attack mode." A beautiful woman in a purple garment and golden tiara appeared on the field. "And another monster in defense mode." I finished. "But, even though my Elf has 2000 attack points, I can't attack because it uses magic."

"Exactly. And its not like she can help you. Because I now play Cyber Saurus, in attack mode, who gets a boost too 2100." he said, as yet another machine came onto the field. It was a green dinosaur with a gatling gun on its right arm, and a metal brace in its mouth. "Rapid Metal Stream." he ordered it. It raised its right arm and pulled the unseen trigger. Bullets showered my side of the field, more specifically, my Dark Elf. It was lost in the swarm, and my Life Point count went down to1450.

I picked up another card and stared at it. 'Dark Magician. Its attack can't hurt Takaru's monsters, but none of his have an attack that comes even close to being able to take it out. And if I use this...' I said to myself in my head, picking another card from my hand.

"I play the Dark Magician in attack mode." I declared as I put it down. A figure in purple robes and carrying an aquamarine stave appeared on the field. "And then, I'll use this magic card to eliminate your Machine Conversion Factory," I smiled, sliding the card onto the card reader. "Go De-Spell!" A ball of energy formed at the head of my magicians staff. It swung the rod down, and a wave of magical power washed over Takaru's field, and all the factory equipment crumbled into nothing.

"Well then, I suppose I have little choice but to switch my monster to defense mode." he remarked, all to calmly. "But I'll also lay this card face down."

'I don't like his face down card, but I need to get rid of as many machines as I possibly can.' I though. 

"I attack with Harpies's Brother." I called out as a tall, lean man with large red wings, brown leather garments, and a red mask over its eyes emerged, armed with a long, curved claw attached to his right wrist. "Attack, with Crimson Claw!" I cried. He flew across the field with incredible speed, rose above the reptilian monster, and slashed through it with ease.

"That was entertaining." he laughed again. "But now that you've put such a week monster in attack mode, I can attack with this." he chortled as he held up a card. "Barrel Dragon." What appeared next was a nightmare of steel and advanced weaponry. It had the main body of a dragon, except that its skin was metal armor, but its arms and the top half of its head was instead the grip of a long barreled gun. "And I'll focus all of its attack power on that Harpy of yours. Proton Blast!" All three barrels charged up and each released a high powered beam of energy. And all three struck my weaker monster. He cackled a maniacal laugh as I stared horror struck at the score. I had plummeted from 1450 to 650. "You see. This 'Heart of the Cards' that you preach about doesn't really exist. If it did, then how could I have hurt your Life Points so much. Your pathetic. You can't rely on faith. Only on building a deck with the most powerful monsters, so that you don't need to worry about which card you draw."

'He's wrong.' I told myself. I couldn't let him shake me, or my faith. 'Please Deck.' I pleaded with all my heart. 'I need a card that can help my to defeat him.' I clenched my eyes as I pulled a card off the top of my deck. I opened them slowly, and examined the card. 

"I play Magical Hats, to conceal my Magician." I said as a black top hat popped out of the ground and covered my monster. Then, three more emerged, and then they all shuffled around. "Now then, pick a hat." I called over.

"Hm." he scoffed. "Do you think that those hats will hide him for long. Not this time round." Takaru slapped another card down. "Zoa, in attack mode." he shouted as a blue demon creature appeared. It sat in a crouch. It had fangs, horns, and long arms that ended in long, spidery fingers.

'Why that card?' the voice in my head asked. 'It isn't a machine monster, so why would Takaru use it? Sure its attack of 2600 is formidable, but still, it doesn't make much sense.'

"And I'll lay this card face down." he smirked. "Now, dragon. Proton Blast!" All three barrels fired again, and I understood what Takaru had meant. Each beam could hit a different hat, meaning that only one hat would survive. And as the attack closed in, I silently prayed that it would be the one with my mage. A huge explosion flared up on the field, and when it had cleared, I could see the one surviving hat. I quickly checked my Life Points. 

"WHAT!" Takaru screamed. "How did your Dark Magician escape my dragons wrath?!"

I couldn't answer. I was in just as much shock as he was. 'Alright Deck.' I went off again, surveying the cards in my hand. 'We're surviving. Now, I need something that will help me to go on the offensive.' I drew the card and looked at it only for a second. I put it in my hand, and grabbed another. "I play Shadow Spell!" I cried as dozens of black chains reached out and grabbed the dragon, holding it tight. "Shadow Spell will prevent you from attacking, but it will also lower your attack points by 700." I instructed Takaru, who was glaring at me, knowing that his attack was only 1900 now. "And next," I said, grabbing the newly drawn card. "I'll play the Summoned Skull in attack mode." Out of the ground came a creature that looked like a demon from the underworld. It was flesh, covered in a skeleton, with a fiendish face, and twin horns that extended from the sides and curved down. "And I'll combine it with the Dark Energy magic card to raise its attack power from 2500, too 2800. Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!" I shouted. It raised its arms up and its body lit up with electricity. White energy lanced forward, and completely desolated his monster. I smiled as I saw his Life Points drop to 550.

When I looked up, Takaru had a glare so strong, it made me shutter. It was like I was gazing into the very soul of the purist evil. "I activate this Trap card!" he screamed as he flipped it over. A large metal chamber ascended from the earth, opened, and out walked a steel dragon with three cannons. I looked on in horror. "I see that you remember this Trap Card from the regionals. And how I used it to finish you then. Well, my dragon is back, and now I'll also play the Labyrinth Tank in attack mode." His next machine was a blue tank, only instead of hosting cannons, it had seven red drills to strike with. "And I'll activate my other face down card, Metalmorph, and a Magic Card, Dian Keto, the Cure Master." Fist an elderly woman with a shimmering orb appeared. She held up the glass ball, and it exploded with light, blinding us both. When I looked back, two things had happened. Fist off, Takaru now had an extra one thousand Life Points, putting him at 1550. Second, Zoa was gone. In its place was a metalized version of it. Bearing black armor, and appearing to be technologically advanced, I now was staring at what was perhaps the ultimate machine monster.

"Do you like my Metal Zoa?" Takaru taunted. "And his attack power is 3000. Metal Zoa, attack the Summoned Skull. Electron Blast!" Metal Zoa held its arms out in front of it, and a blue ball of raw power formed. A single beam extended from it, and completely devastated my Skull, and dropped me to a sparse 450 Life Points. "There isn't a single card in your deck that can save you now. Surrender!"

'Surrender? Me? Can I?' a doubtful voice spoke up in my head. Then, two voices I knew all to well cried out to me. 

'KAI!'

"Seya. Allentha." I muttered under my breath. Then, one more that I had never heard before.

'Kai. You can do this. But you must believe. You must trust your deck. You must trust in yourself. Everyone else does. They're all relying and depending on you. Do not let them down.'

"That's right." my eyes widened. "The lives of the most important people in my life are at stake. Its all up to this." I reached down towards my deck, gripping what would most likely be my last card. When I saw it, I nearly wanted to hit myself for having forgotten it.

"I lay one card face down, and switch the Dark Magician to defense mode." I finished my move.

"Ha! And so it ends." he sneered. "Stop Defense." he slapped the card down. I looked on as the last hat melted away, and my mage was standing in attack mode. "Metal Zoa, attack!" The blue laser rushed forward.

It all happened so quickly, but I remember it well. I flipped my card over, "Mirror Force!" An aurora colored barrier materialized in front of my Dark Magician. The beam hit and split into three separate attacks, and bounced back, each on hitting its mark. Each of his monsters. He could only shake as his strongest monsters were destroyed by his own attack. His Life Points returned to 550, which was more than satisfactory to me.

"My move." I declared. I picked up the card, and stared at it. I then remembered something Takaru had said. 

'You can't rely on faith. Only on building a deck with the most powerful monsters, so that you don't need to worry about which card you draw.'

Then, a plan began to formulate in my mind. "I play Monster Reborn!" I said as the card came into play. A flash of light appeared on my side of the field, but it never got the chance to fully form.

"I attack with Slot Machine!" he shouted. A monster that resembled a gambling slot machine appeared; only it had a left arm, and a cannon of some sorts on it right. "Plasma Laser Cannon!" he yelled. The right arm aimed at my forming creature, charged up, and a single beam of light struck. That is when my newly summoned monster fully appeared. It was a silver ball with a large green lense. "MY CYBER JAR?!" he demanded.

"That's right. All monsters on the field will be annihilated, we draw five cards, and play only the ones with a level of four or less." I looked up from the new cards, and noticed him grit his teeth. We both knew. "And one thing I know about machine monsters, Takaru, is that very few of them have a power level that low. And I would like to guess, that most of the ones in your deck have already been destroyed. And, that you didn't draw one." He began to shake with rage and frustration. 

"I didn't get a single monster in the draw either, but that doesn't matter. Because it's my turn. So I get to draw a new card." My hand reached down and took hold of the top card. I raised it, and recognized it as my prize card. "Takaru! I already saw your most powerful monster." I held the card up. "Now, you get to meet mine! Go;" The image of a short dragon with no wings stood up. Its long neck was lined down the back with ivory spikes, and its head had three curved horns making a sort of fork. "Tri-Horned Dragon!" (2850/2350). I smiled.

"No way. I didn't even know that card existed. How could someone like you have it?!"

"And since you don't have any monsters on the field, you have nothing left to protect your Life Points. Meaning I can attack them directly."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

"Tri-Horned Dragon; attack. Eternal Inferno!" I shouted as it released a wave of blue flames that washed over Takaru's entire field. "I win."

"But it's impossible. How could I loose." he cried. And then I saw it again. That same evil. It was swirling all around him. 

What I did next, I don't understand. I raised my right arm and focused. I felt something leave me, and when I opened my eyes again, I couldn't see that shadow anymore. Takaru was on his knees with a lost and confused look, staring into space.

I walked over to him and extended my arm. He looked at me, but almost didn't see me, if that makes any sense. H e extended his own above mine, opened it, and into my palm dropped two silver stars. Then, Takaru turned away, indicating that he wanted me to leave. And so, turned on my heel and walked out of that clearing, staring at the chips the entire time, and turning many questions over in my head. 

'What did I do to him? Are the others just as strong? And am I really any closer to saving them? I don't know. But I'll keep on fighting until I am.' 

I clenched the stars in my fist. I looked up the plateau to the castle. "Pegasus." 

To Be Continued...

****

What did you all think? Please excuse spelling errors. I'm not that good. Just review please. Chapter Three is in the making.


	3. A Fiend's Curse

  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone, please note. This fic uses rules and tactics that only work in the show. Don't complain to me about how something works, unless you have good grounds to do it on. 

Hey, I never did a disclaimer. I should probably do that. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything related to it. I do, however, own Kai, Takaru, and Saet. 

Chapter Three: A Fiends Curse

  
  


I had four star chips, and eliminated one of the strongest Duelists on the island. 'So far, so good.' I conversed with myself in my head. 'With some luck, I can make it into the castle by tomorrow afternoon. Maybe I should...' I was cut off by a sudden rumbling. 'Maybe I should eat.' I smiled. 

I found a small patch of dirt that I made a ring of stones on. I put some twigs, leaves and dried grass in it, and then struck a spark on it using my packed flint and steel, then blew to transform it into a fire. I then took the small frying pan and placed it over the flames to heat. I then placed some tiny slivers of meat and vegetables in, along with some soy sauce, and slowly cooked my stirfry. 

About twenty minutes later, I was cleaning my utensils in a clean spring when I heard the grass behind me crunch, and a twig snap. I whipped around and took a defensive stance. Standing there was a young man about my age. He had brown hair that spiked on top, while the bottom half was drawn into a seven-or-so in ponytail. He was wearing a red flannel shirt over a white undershirt, and navy blue jeans. I also made sure to take note of the blue velvet glove on his right hand.

"Hello." I greeted.

He smiled and extended his arm. "I'm Saet. I'm looking for a second opponent."

"I'm Kai Kaethen. And, I except." I welcomed. I shook his hand, and saw that he had only three star chips. Obviously, his last victim had not been as careless as Takaru. I heard a rumbling behind the bushes, and watched as two dueling platforms elevated above the field. We raced over to it and got into place.

"I'll wager one Star Chip." he said, popping it out of the wrist band. I fallowed suit. We both drew our cards, and he signaled that he would go first. 

"I lay one card face down in defense mode, and one card face down." he eagerly said as he laid the cards down.

I drew my first card and stared at it. 'Dark Elf. That's no good. To attack requires that I pay 250 Life Points.' I added it to my hand and chose something else. 

"I attack with Harpies Brother." I shouted as the lean fighter appeared. "Crimson Slash!"He struck with unprecedented speed, and what appeared as he cut was a creature with red skin, long nails, and covered in eyes.

"Thanks for attacking Kai." he said with glee. "That was my Big Eye. And since you attacked, its effect was activated. I can now take the top five cards off my deck," he explained as he did so. "Rearrange them however I wish, and return them to the top of my deck. And it's my turn, so I can draw this one. And I play Baron of the Fiend Sword." His new monster had the face and head of a dog, with small horns on its forehead, while its body was robed in a black suit with a white shirt and red bow tie. It held a long black sword with a wicked blade. "And I combine him with the Sword of Dark Destruction, which will raise his attack power by 400 points, up from 1550 to 1950." The sword began to shift and alter its appearance. The blade became curved, the edge sharper, etc. "Attack!" His beast raised the weapon over its head, and slashed through my monster with ease. "And so, you drop to 1850 Life Points."

"Then I'll play a monster in defense mode." I said as the tile began to flash gold. "And I'll place a card face down."

"Ha. Do my fiendish creatures have you off balance already? But I've only taken two turns." he laughed, but in a more friendly way than my last adversary. "I'll now play Nuvia the Temptress, in attack mode." His new monster had a body that appeared to be several rings stacked on top of one another, a head on top, with several snake-like tendrils waving behind it, and the body of a serpent. (2000/800) "Screech of the Banshee!" he commanded. Its mouth opened wide, and a horrendous scream filled the air. My defending Feral Imp appeared for just a second before it was torn apart. 

"I'll lay another card down, and defend again."

"Baron, attack with Sword of Souls!" It rushed forward and struck, only to be fended off by my monster. She looked like my Dark Elf, only her skin was blue, her hair was blond, her dress green, and tiara white. She was emitting a golden aura which fended the wicked blade off. "My Mystical Elf will stop your attack." I smiled. "With its defense of 2000, not even Nuvia can destroy it. And you drop by 50 Life Points to 1950. "

"Maybe, which is why I'll switch them both to defense mode, and set one more card down."

I reached for my deck when a spark of electricity jumped out at my hand, forcing me to recoil. "What was that!" I said aloud.

"That is the magic of my Trap card, Time Seal. It forces you to skip your draw this turn." he explained.

"Then I'll simply lay this card in defense mode."

He lifted his card and smiled. "I'll lay a card face down, and end my turn."

'He has the lead, and control of the field, and yet, he's going to defend. What sort of card could he have hidden.' I picked my card up and thought. 'Well, I might as well use this chance to attack. And I have just the card.' I looked at my newly drawn monster. 

"I attack with my most powerful monster!" I shouted across the field. "The Tri-Horned Dragon! And with an attack strength of 2850, it's nearly unstoppable." I cried. My blue scaled dragon emerged from the flash of light. It looked down upon Saet's monsters, snorting at their pathetic forms. "Eternal Inferno!" I commanded. It unleashed a blazing stream of ice blue flames. It engulfed the Saet's entire side of the field, incinerating both his monsters. 

"Well, I never did expect to encounter such a powerful dragon." he grinned. "Well, unless I was dueling Seto Kaiba, but your not him. But never the less, I have a plan to obliterate your dragon." 

"What?!" I shouted. He lifted a card off the top of his deck, and set it down.

"I play Dragon Seeker in defense mode!" A tall, fiendish creature stood in a crouch with its head bent over, and its arms crossed across his chest. "When Dragon Seeker is switched from defense to attack mode, it can instantly destroy one dragon on the field." he laughed. My eyes widened, but then something hit me. 

"Not if I destroy Dragon Seeker before that."

"You wont get the chance." he said, reaching for his down card. "I play Curse of Fiend. It will switch all monsters on the field into the opposite mode they are currently in. That means that your Tri-Horned Dragon will go into defense mode, and Dragon Seeker; he goes into attack, activating his effect." he chortled. A blast of pink lightning reached out and struck my dragon, When I could properly see again, I noticed him in a stance similar to Dragon Seeker's previous position. Saet's monster now stood, looking my dragon straight in the eye. It rushed over and struck my monster down with his deadly claws. "Your most powerful monster is gone." 

I gritted my teeth. I was on the defensive again, and I no longer had my best monster to rely on. 'I'll have to pray for my other strong monsters.' I picked the card up off the top of my deck. "I'm going to attack with this," I declared. A massive purple elephant rose out of the ground. It stood on its two short, squat hind legs. It held a sword in its hand, was dressed in a decorative loin cloth, and looked like it was rather eager to strike. "Garncia Elefantis. Attack." It charged , lowering its head. Its tusks catching Dragon Seeker under his arms. At the same time, it delved the sword deep into the demons belly. It shrieked, wriggled a little bit, and then exploded. The score was now me with 1850, and Saet with 1650. Still way to close.

"I think that it's time that I crushed your defenses." he grinned. "I play the summoned Skull, in attack mode." A tall, skeletal demon appeared from the swirling black vortex that had appeared on his side of the field. It had two horns that poked out of its head, and bent down, curving inward. "Destroy his attack monster! Lightning Strike!" The fiend bent its arms at the joints, his claws just barely reaching higher than its shoulder. It growled a haunting tone, and electricity poured out of the sky in a ring around him. It then channeled that power directly at my mammoth creature. (LP: 1750/1650)

"I'll lay a monster in defense mode." I declared. That, and a magic card were my only protection.

"Then I'll play another fiendish creature." he said, picking a new card. "Ryu-Kishin Powered." It was a red gargoyle with a beaked mouth and feather-like fans that extended back off of its shoulders. Its claws were a wicked black, and it's thick skin was a powerful defense. (1600/1200). "Then, I will strengthen him with Axe of Despair, raising his attack by 1000 points, up to 2600." As he spoke, an axe that looked as if it belonged to a demon of the past appeared in Ryu-Kishin's clawed hands. "Attack his defending monster." His monster bounded over and slashed through my defending Neo the Magic Swordsman. "And I'll finish by placing one card face down."

I drew my next card and smiled. "I play Dark Hole. And since I have no monsters that I could lose, you're the only one who will be destroyed." As I said this, a black swirl formed above the field. His monsters began to struggle with their clawed feet to stay on the ground. 

Then, the most peculiar thing happened. A white swirl, spinning in the opposite direction as mine appeared. It was small, extending only over his side of the arena, but it somehow protected his monsters.

"What is that?!" I shrieked. 

"My White Hole trap counters your Dark Hole, protecting my monsters."

I clenched my teeth and reached for my only down card. "I play De-Spell on you Axe of Despair, weakening Ryu-Kishin." I said. A golden padlock with a key of the same color appeared. It then exploded, and a blast of lighting hit the wicked weapon, and destroyed it. "I'll then place a monster in defense mode." 

"Summoned Skull, attack with Lightning Strike!" he commanded. My monster was obliterated. 

'Alright.' I mentally sighed. 'Heart of the Cards, please.' I pleaded of my deck. I picked up a card and smiled. "I play Block Attack on your Summoned Skull." I began. 

"NO!" he gasped as his mighty, undead creature wrapped its wings around its body and crouched down on one knee. "Then, I'll attack with Maha Vailo." A tall figure dressed in a long blue robe, fanged head dress, and hosting two wing-like objects on it back. (1550/1200). "And I'll combine it with a magic card, Fairy Meteor Crush." As I said this, a blue glow came about my monster. Saet looked deeply confused. "Fairy Meteor Crush allows me to hurt your Life Points, regardless as to its position. But even more importantly, it's and Equipment Magic card. And that means that Maha Vailo's special ability. For every equipment card attached to my monster, it obtains another five hundred attack and defense points. So Maha Vailo now has an attack of 2050. Attack. Sacred Meteor Strike!" My monster extended both its arms out, pressing his thumb and pointer finger together to create a diamond. Several small orbs of energy swirled around within the boundaries of Maha Vailo's hands. These then fired out and pummeled the Summoned Skull into dust, and Saet's Life Points to 800, giving me a huge lead. 

"Impressive." he remarked. "I'll lay another monster in defense mode, and a card face down."

"Maha Vailo, Meteor Strike!" I commanded. The same balls of light formed and showered down on the flashing square. A wooden tiki with hundreds of lands extending out of his back appeared. 

"Senju of a Thousand Hands allows me a special ability." he purred. "I am allowed to search my deck for a specific type of card. But I'll tell you what kind of card on my next turn. For now, I play another monster in defense mode."

'What is he planning. What kind of monster or trap is he planning for. I'll just have to rick attacking. But, that doesn't mean I can't defend still, in case my attacks begin to falter.' 

"I play one monster card face down in defense mode." I declared. "And then I'll attack with Maha Vailo!" The attack rushed the face down monster on Saet's side. A tall, lean figure with black legs, and an acid green upper body appeared. Its eyes were bright, glowing yellow slits, and it was armed with twin massive scimitars. 

"My Beast of Talwar is one of the mightiest fiend monsters in the entire game." Saet grinned. "With an attack of 2400, and a defense of 2150, your Maha Vailo can't hurt it. And you lose 100 Life Points."

'Why did he defend with such a powerful creature. Did he want me to attack, or does it have some effect when flipped?' 

"And now, for my plan to be revealed." he cried with pride, in a voice that proved he was about to go on a power trip. He chose a card from his hand. "I play my Ultra Rare Zera Ritual. With this, I can sacrifice my two monsters, and combine there life forces into one of the greatest creatures in all of Duel Monsters." As he said this, a large throne with a figure in a green, hooded cloak rose out of the ground. It then fired twin beams at Ryu-Kishin and Beast of Talwar. These two became two identical amber flames that merged together, taking a beastly figure. "I present my greatest monster. The omnipotent, Zera the Mant!" The flames began to melt away, starting at the hands and legs, revealing thick, blue skin. The feet and hands hosted large claws. The legs were stubby and bent to support the large behemoth. Soon, I could see that the entire body was a light azure blue, except a few black spots on the chest. It had a thin, dragon-like face the pointed down, and four horns that reached out to the sides, then went straight up. Then, to top it all off, it was wearing a lavender cape, and had eyes like the Talwar Beast that had been sacrificed to create this monstrosity. In some ways, it seemed to have inherited many attributes from the two ogres. (2800/2300). 

"Zera, Jagged Claw attack. obliterate Maha Vailo!" Zera reared back, seeming to be preparing for a high powered punch. It then released, and swung its clawed hand in front of himself, firing three flesh ripping lines that slashed through my monster with ease, reducing my Life Points by 750 to 1000. "And I'll end my turn by playing this card, Monster Reborn, to bring back My Beast of Talwar." As he spoke, the shadow creature returned to the field. 

'I've never faced a Ritual Monster in all my years of Dueling. Now, I face this 2800 attack point juggernaut. How? Without Tri-Horn to help me, what can I do to win.' I whimpered inside my head. I was on the verge of defeat. It wouldn't take long.

But then I remembered something from my last Duel. 'Seya and Allentha are relying on me. They have faith that I can do this. I just need to trust myself as much as they do.' I reached for my deck.

"I'll place a monster card face down. Now I have two defenses." I said. 

"Imprssive, but not enough. I attack your newly placed card with my newly resurrected monster. Talwar Crush!" As the demon slashed down, it reveled my Feral Imp, sitting in a crouch. "Next, I'll activate a special trap card." he said, reaching for the card he had set two turns before. "I use the Horn of Heaven to sacrifice my Talwar Beast, but it will annihilate your set monster card." As he declared this, a golden horn with silvery wings and jewels incrusted in it. Then, an insane blast of sound washed over my field. My Guardian Sphinx appeared on the field, howled, and then exploded. "I thought it was a monster that could disable Zera. So I set that card to prevent it. Now your Guardian Sphinx cannot use its ability to return Zera to my hand. That would have ruined me. But not this time."

"I place a monster in defense mode, and end my turn." I said.

"I don't think so." he smiled, turning his newly drawn card to face me. I could faintly make out a temple interior, with two flames in the corners. 

"Another Curse of Fiend." I remarked.

"Yes. And so, I'll switch Zera to defense mode, and then activate its magic." he chortled. Zera sat on one knee in a crouch for only a second. Then, a familiar flash of lightning struck both his and my field. Zera was soon standing again, and so was my monster. It was twin women in long, slender dresses, and both armed with long claws. But that was an illusion of weakness. In fact, it was one of the most interesting cards, capable of making a swift attack that was hard to block, of 1900. Now, they stood, facing their doom.

"Zera, Jagged Claw Slash!" The strike ripped through my monsters with incredible ease. 

I gritted my teeth. 'I only have 100 Life Points left. If I don't get a monster onto the field soon, he can attack me directly, just like what I did to Takaru.' I looked over my hand, and noticed a combination attack I could use. 'But I'll need a little bit of time' I picked up my next card, my eyes widening. 'Yes!'

"I play Swords of Revealing Light, to paralyze Zera the Mant for three turns." I declared. Dozens of swords, made of pure white light formed all around Zera the Mant, forming a barrier between it and my monsters. 

"Very well. I pass my turn." was all he said. 

"For my turn, I play the Dark Elf!" I said. She was tall and slender, robing her dark brown skin in a moss green gown. And she crowned her black hair in a golden tiara that shined brightly. "And I'll add this Book of Secret Arts, to raise her attack points by three hundred, up 2300." I smiled. "And end my turn."

'So far, so good.' I encouraged myself. 'Just start chanting.'

"If you think that that Elf can help, your wrong. No strength enhancement will help you to defeat my all powerful, Zera the Mant. But, this has been a grand match. At the end of my next turn, the Swords of Revealing Light will disappear, allowing me to smash your Elf to pieces."

"I think not." I said. I drew my card, praying for my personal favorite. 'Monster Reborn. Not what I needed.'

"Your turn."

"Very well then." he said, drawing a card. "I play Cold Wave." he said. An icy wind brushed over the field, forming small patches of ice. My monster put up a dark blue barrier to protect her. "With Cold Wave, neither of us can set, play, or activate any Magic or Trap cards for one turn." he said. "And now, the Swords are gone, leaving you quite vulnerable. This has been a great Duel, but I will win. I do salute your great skill and efforts. Farewell." he remarked. But, it was not prideful or malicious, but respectable and encouraging.

'This is it.' I whispered. I extended my hand. 'Please, Heart of the Cards. I beg of you. Help me to save those whom I care about most.' 

I lifted. An intense warmth spread all throughout my body. It was an all to familiar feeling. It was the feel of my favorite monster.

"It has been a grand Duel, my friend, but a lost one for you." I stated boldly. "I play the Dark magician, in attack mode." At last, he had come. Dressed in his purple garments, pointed head dress, and aquamarine stave, the great mage had appeared. 

"But his attack points are three hundred weaker than my Zera the Mant! How will he defeat me and my beast."

"Because of what I put on the field two turns ago." I explained, directing his attention towards my Dark Elf. "In combining one of the two great Elf's with the ancient Book of Secret Arts, I can use a powerful spell. I can use the Mystical Elf to strengthen a monster that draws his power from Light. However," I stressed. "This magic can also enable me to transfer the Dark Elf's attack points, to any other Dark type monster I control. And that is one of many things that the Dark Magician is. So, Saet, I now invoke this great power." The black aura around my elf began to intensify. It extended over towards my magician. "And now, his attack points are 4800, far more than enough!" My mage raised his staff. "Dark Magic Attack!" The bow snapped down, pointing at Zera the Mant, causing it to burn neon. Then, it shattered into thousands of glass-like shards. "And that will take your Life Points down to zero. I win."

"No." he gasped. He hung his head in despair. I hopped off of the platform and walked over.

"Hey you." I called up. He looked down. "I need the Star Chip I won." he jumped down and held out his hand. In the middle of his palm was a silver star. I picked it up and set it into my gauntlet. I then looked back into his eyes. "That was incredible. I've never come so close to zero, without actually losing. I hope to face you agian. But for now..." I trailed, glancing at the Dueling Glove on my right hand. I then extended it towards him. He excepted it, and we shook. Then, I turned and left, just as abruptly as I had left my last duel. 

'I'm half way there. Soon, I'll be in.' 

To Be Continued...

****

What did you all think? Please excuse spelling errors. I'm not that good. Just review please. Chapter Four is in the making. Don't forget to vote. Which fic should my next chapter be on. This one, or Duels of the Chosen. I need your info people. Vote for this one now, and the other one later. I don't care. Just vote!


	4. Revelations and Dreams

  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone, please note. This fic uses rules and tactics that only work in the show. Don't complain to me about how something works, unless you have good grounds to do it on. 

Hey, I never did a disclaimer. I should probably do that. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything related to it. I do, however, own Kai, Takaru, and Saet. If you want to use any of them in your own story, it's ok, as long as you ask me first. And if you find anyone using one of them, please let me know. And take note, I did give Yugi Muto permission to use Kai, so don't give her (yes, it's a she) a hard time. And don't e-mail me saying that she stole him, because she didn't.

Chapter Four: Revelations and Dreams

  
  


'I have five Star Chips.' I thought to myself, gazing at my Dueling Gauntlet. 'One more Duel, and I can make it into the castle. But,' I cut myself off as I looked up to the sky. 'The suns setting. I doubt that I have time. I'll just have to set up camp." I quickly found a fairly decent and open spot of earth. I first set up a couple of hunting traps, something I had grown to be quite good at over the years of lonesome camping in the woods behind my house. I then set up a small fire and began to wait for any indication that my prey was caught, putting a pot of water over to boil, and adding various herbs and spices that grew naturally, making a stew that would be fabulous, even without any meat. 

It was about twenty minutes later that I heard a small squeal as my knife trap sprung, a small sapling with my hunting knife lashed to it whipping down and spearing a rabbit through the back. I dislodged both the rodent and my blade from the tree and began to skin it. I was finishing the cleaning process of my razor when I heard another squeal, only this one sounded much larger and nearly human. I sat up and looked at the spot near my last trap. What I found was a tall teenager with a mess of blonde hair and wearing a navy blue jacket over his white shirt. Now, it wasn't his arrival or scream that I found amusing. It was more so his position. He was on his back with his left leg held over head by one rope, wrenching his foot to the right. Then, another rope was gripping his ankle, and pulling to the left, twisting his ankle between the two.

"Mr. Wheeler." I smiled, recognizing him as the same Joey Wheeler I had met on the boat.

"Hey, it's you. Your that kid from the regionals." he said, forgetting the pain he was in and turning to look at me. But, all good things must come to an end. "Oooooooooooow!" he screamed, gripping his thigh. "What the heck is this thing. Aaaarrrrrrraaagh!"

"Joey, what's going on." a new voice called out. Running up the rise were Yugi Mouto, Tea Gardner, Tristan Tailor, and Ryou Bakura. "Hey, it's Kai." Yugi said, stopping his run. He then surveyed what had happened. "What is that?" he asked, indicating the cables that still held Joey prisoner.

"Just a modified snare trap." I explained. "This rope snags the animal around the neck, "I began, running my finger over the one that had Joey's foot. "Activating this one, which will then grab the animal at the shoulders, and they'll both pull, snapping its neck quickly, and without pain." 

"Impressive. But, could you let him out of there?" he requested.

"Of course." I said shortly, taking my hunting knife which I had just cleaned, and slashing through the ropes with ease, resulting in Joey's legs painfully hitting the ground. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just mark those things next time." he grimaced, rubbing the back of his lower knee. "Now, were you the one cooking the food?" he sharply inquired. I nodded. "Hey everyone, I think I found us dinner." he spoke over his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you ask first." Tea nearly shouted with her hands on her hips. 

"Uh, yeah, sure. I did. I really did. What do you think I was doing while you all caught up." Joey tried to defend himself. 

"Howling in twisted pain and agony." Tristan commented. Joey's head dropped.

"It's alright. I was wondering what I'd do with all the left over food." I laughed, inviting the group to dinner. 

I sat over the pot of stew, allowing it to simmer. I then looked up at Joey and Tristan's drooling faces. "So, why didn't any of you bring some food?" I asked.

"We did." Tea explained, "But then lunch came around, and well..." she trailed off, glaring at the two who looked ready to dive into the boiling, steaming pot. Something I was not going to recommend they do. I reached out and pushed them both back so as to avoid any kind of incident.

"I see." I said, turning back to the soup. About two minutes later, I was reaching a spoon in to test it. But, a sound be hind me altered my senses. I whipped around and, on reflex, ended up jabbing the spoon, with the red-hot soup coating it, up Joey's nose. He flew back in pain and shock, clutching his now burning face. I then turned back around to find Tristan crouching over the meal, his hands raised over his head, his fingers twiddling in anticipation. I walked up behind him, not speaking a word.

"Hey Joey. You get rid of Kai already. Lets eat then." he said, turning around. What he was met by was a rather irked me.

"Hello." I spoke, reaching for his wrist. I twisted, swung around, and threw him directly into Joey, who had just gotten up. They collapsed in a crumpled heap, both moaning in dazed voices. 

Not ling after, we were all eating and talking about the tournament. As it turned out, Yugi already had seven Star Chips, while Joey, like me, only had five. 

"So, you three aren't competitors." I observed, indicating Tea, Tristan, and Bakura. They all nodded. "I see." I reached behind my head to crack my neck when my fingers came across a leather band. I remembered it to be what I used to hold the Key to my body. I reached into my shirt and pulled it out, turning it over in my hands, admiring it. The strange thing was, I felt a new attraction to it, as if it were calling out to me. I looked back to see the eyes of both Yugi and Bakura wide with shock. "What?" I asked.

"Where did you get that?" they asked simultaneously.

"A man in Egypt gave it to me. He just held it out and told me to keep it close and trust in it."

"Did he have blue eyes that looked empty in a way." Yugi asked.

"Yes." I answered. "It was kind of creepy. I was a little scared he was going to rob me. It's not like you find many people like that, even in Egypt." I stopped, eyeing them both. "Why do you ask?"

"Did he give you a name?" Yugi asked. I was seriously starting to feel ignored.

"No. Why?"

"I think that that was Shadi."

"Who?" I asked, completely clueless.

"I'll tell you later."

***

'Does Joey really have to snore that loud?' I screamed in my mind as I rocked back and forth in the hammock I had brought and set up. I began to fiddle with the golden artifact again, examining every bit of it. Yugi had just finished explaining everything he knew about the Millennium Key. 'Yugi said that it was a magical tool from Ancient Egypt. That five thousand years ago, sorcerers used that power to bring monsters to life, and that those games are what Duel Monsters is based on.' I turned it back over to the front. 'And although it may seem farfetched, I can't help but believe him and Bakura.' I began to think about what had changed ever since I got it. 'My Dueling did start to get better, but I don't think that's it.' I began to think harder, stressing over it. 'Wait.' I thought, my eyes snapping open. 'Is that what happened when I defeated Takaru? Is that what I did to him? Was I possessed by the magic of the Millennium Key to do something? But, what did I see in him?' I started to ask of myself.

I laid back down in my nylon bed, closing my eyes. That lasted about ten seconds. "Pegasus!" I quietly shouted, covering my mouth in surprise that I had spoken out loud. "That's what he wants. He wants my Millennium Key. But why?" I whispered. I continued to ponder this thought for a few minutes more. Then, I drifted off to sleep.

In my dream, I was standing in a stone hallway, overlooking a large courtyard. A man in the robes a an Egyptian Priest stood in the center, facing a set of stairs. He waved his arm over a piece of stone, which shattered, leaving only a flat tablet with the picture of a creature on one side. When I got a better look, I saw a Dark Magician carved on it. The tablet turned to look at a man on a thrown that sat atop the stairs. Only, this man looked like Yugi, only taller and more sturdy of character. He nodded, and a hole appeared in the air behind the priest. A shadow drifted from it and then began to flow into the carving. For only a second, the shade looked like a Dark Magician. It was amazing.

Then, with a flash of light, the first priest toppled over and fell to the ground. Standing over him was a man in purple garments, a staff in hand, and the Millennium Key around his neck! He stood over the fallen body and raised his staff up towards the man on the throne. 

"Pharaoh," he croaked. "You should not have left the Millennium Key so unprotected. Your great guardian priest was strong, but was easily overcome. With one single incantation, I stripped him of his life, absorbed his magic into the item, and sealed his mind and soul within the Shadow Realm." The man on the throne, who I could only assume to be the Pharaoh, stood up in shock at this bold statement. "It is believed that when the guardian of a Millennium Item falls in battle, his soul will enter into his item, allowing him to live on. I have taken great care and pleasure in assuring that this will not happen. He will forever wander the Shadow Realm." he stopped to laugh. My stomach began to churn.

"You sick monster." I breathed. However, I think he may have heard me. He turned to look at me, the entire courtyard fading away. Then, his features changed to a man in a red suit and white hair. "Pegasus." I seethed. He nodded and then disappeared.

"Seya! Allentha!" I shouted, bolting up in my hammock. The sun was just beginning to rise, marking the start of a new day. I took a few long breaths, regained control of myself, and then hopped out. I took the cot down and pulled a small loaf of bread out of my backpack. I began to slowly nibble on it, thinking through the vision of that night. "How strange. But, I think I now know, more than ever, that there is a magical energy in my Millennium Key that needs to be unleashed, controlled, and protected. This is no longer just about my brother and sister. Whatever he wants with it, I can't let Pegasus have the Key." I sat up, finished my breakfast, and then took my camp apart. I left a small parcel of food behind for Yugi and his crew, and then left them all behind. 

"Sorry Yugi, but this is my battle. I need to fight it myself." I whispered back. 

To Be Continued...

****

What did you all think? Please excuse spelling errors. I'm not that good. Just review please.I'll start Chapter Five of this one, or Chapter Seven of Duels of the Chosen soon. I'm gonna take a day or two, then get started. If you want to send me an e-mail say which one you think I should work on first, go ahead. However, it doesn't mean I'll listen. And people, please review. I've received thee to four reviews total. That's rather annoying and disappointing. So please, review. 


	5. Sorceress Triad

Everyone, please note. This fic uses rules and tactics that only work in the show. Don't complain to me about how something works, unless you have good grounds to do it on. I'll also be alter the card text for certain cards, such as Mirror Force and Dark Elf.

Also, an idea I've been meaning to publish. I once got this idea, and it's really cool. Play your favorite music, or if you've got it, the soundtrack as you read the story. This gives it that emotion that you get when you watch it. Check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything related to it. I do, however, own Kai, Takaru, and Saet. If you want to use any of them in your own story, it's ok, as long as you ask me first. And if you find anyone using one of them, please let me know. And take note, I did give Yugi Muto permission to use Kai, so don't give her (yes, it's a she) a hard time. And don't e-mail me saying that she stole him, because she didn't.

Chapter Five: Sorceress Triad

  
  


It had been hours since I had left Yugi and his group. The sun had fully risen, but it was a still gray, a thin veil of clouds covering the yellow star. It was the sky when I liked it best; bright, but with a faint shadow that cast one amongst everything. I looked down, thinking rather hard.

'Where are the other competitor?' I asked. I kicked a rock over a bush. I then heard the usual thud that accompanies this. What I had not been expecting was the small yelp of pain. 

I whipped around to look at the bush. A short young lady, about fourteen or fifteen, with brown hair to the base of her neck, and a small pink coth that wrapped around the back of her head, with a knot raised up, stood and confronted me. She was dressed in a white shirt with a pick jacket that had white sleeves from the mid shoulder down, and fanned out at the neck and bottom. Her pants were pick flares with white from the knee down, and a small pouch for her deck hung from her waist. To top things off, she had a white scarf that had both ends pulled back, resting between her shoulders andcollar, waving like a cape.

"Hey you!" she shouted in a sassy voice.

'Assertive little thing...' I noted.

"Who do you think you are, throwing rocks at people? Eh?"

"Um...Sorry. If your injured, I'm quite qualified to grant assistance. My mother is a doctor, so..." She suddenly slapped me across the face, freezing me in mid-speech with shock; not that the slap didn't hurt. I looked back to see her fumbling with her deck as an arena elevated out of the ground. "I see." I stated, freeing my own deck.

She ran over to the stadium and jumped onto the platform. "And my name is Trinity." She called as she rose up to overlook the battle. I did the same. I placed my deck on the field and drew my hand as the arena came to life.

(LP: 2000/2000)

"I have five Star Chips." She said, holding her gauntlet up for me to see. "So I'll wager all of them. That okay with you." It wasn't a question. I nodded, and we each set he golden stars down. She put a hand on top of her deck. "Ladies first. But more importantly, the beautiful go first." she cooed. My eyes rolled. She drew and added the card to her hand. "I summon the Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode." She said with a smile. A tall women with violet hair the reached below her neck, and dressed in black Wiccan robes appeared. (1100/1200). "I'll also play a card called the Book of Secret Arts, raising her attack and defense points by three hundred to 1400/1500. Your turn."

'That doesn't make sense. Even with the Book of Secret Arts, Witch of the Black Forest really isn't that strong. But at the same time, it may have a special ability that I don't know about. Either way, I'll need to think of a backup strategy.' I planned.

"I'll place one card face down, and then I'll summon Neo the Magic Swordsman, in attack mode." I said, playing the two. "Neo, attack Witch of the Black Forest with your mighty sword." I said. My knight moved across the field at lightning speed, crouching low. He came to a stop in front of the Witch and slashed twice, destroying her. "That will end my turn." I said, passing the remainder of my turn.

(LP:2000/1700)

"Thank-you." she smiled. I widened my eyes in wonder. "Now I'm allowed to search my deck for a monster with a defensive power of 1500 or less. So I'll choose this one." she laughed, reshuffling her deck. She then chose a monster other than the one she had just acquired, and set it in defense mode. "Bring it on."

'What did I do to deserve this?' I asked, rolling my eyes skyward, as if addressing the celestial forces there. 

I drew. "I'll now place another card face down, and then I'll attack with Neo the Magic Swordsman." I said, slipping another card into place. My armored soldier charged in, sword raised. What appeared for him to attack was another monster I had never before seen. It was constructed of four golden stakes that each stood up, out of a fifth one that ran horizontally. A thick brown cloth was suspended between these four poles, with a glum face with red hair stretching out of the center. Neo's blade struck, but instead of being destroyed, the face cried in pain. Neo covered his ears at the sound of the shrill voice. He became a flash of light, and then disappeared. "What is that thing?"

"That was my Wall of Illusion." Trinity explained. (1000/1850) "When this monster is attacked, the monster that attacks it is instantly sent back to the owners hand. And you loose Life Points because your attack power is lower than my Wall's defense."

(LP: 1850/1700) 

I picked the card back up in fear. 'I'm already open for a direct attack!' I mentally screamed. Since my field had been cleared during my turn, it meant that I was vulnerable during her turn. I began to hold my breath. I looked over to her, trying to read her. What I saw was frightening. Her expression had totally changed. No longer was she the same cheerful Trinity that had played cards such as the Witch of the Black Forest, but now was one who looked very serious and mature. More her age.

"I'm disappointed." she grumbled. "You had five Stars, but it's only been two turns, and already you're going to loose. I expected more." I just glared back. "I'll summon Shining Abyss in attack mode." This new monster was sky blue, with a rounded bottom that thinned up for a waist, and then ended in a small stub for a head. It had two long arms, as well as two small, yet wide wings. (1600/1800). "And then I'll add this Elf's Light magic card to raise her attack points to 2000." The wings began to burn brightly with pure light as the monsters power raised.

'She?' I asked myself. 'How can she tell it's a girl? Not that it matters.' The monster held out both arms, a ball of white light forming in them. It then burst loose and was moving to consume me and my Life Points. 

At the last second, I grabbed one of my down cards. "I activate Negate Attack, to protect me for this turn." I said as the air in front of me began to swirl like water, creating a sort of barrier, which nullified the beam. Trinity simply turned away and stuck her nose into the air.

"Hmpf. Not that it matters."

"But it does. You know that I already have at least one monster to summon next turn. So I'll be protected until that one is gone." I corrected her as I drew.

'Hm. I think I've got an idea. I can't destroy the monster now, but with proper timing...' I chose my cards. "I'll summon Breaker the Magic Warrior, in attack mode." I called. A warrior in red armor, and a tall headdress, similar to that of my Dark Magician's, and a black mask over his face appeared. He carried a thin sword on his right hand, and a shield in his left. "And for summoning him, Breaker receives a special magic counter, which will raise his attack power by three hundred points, all the way up to 1900. But instead of using that power increase to destroy your Wall of Illusion, I'll sacrifice the counter to activate Breaker's special ability." As I said this, Breaker's sword began to glow blue with magic. "When the magic counter is sacrificed, it will destroy one magic or trap card on your field. So I'll destroy your Elf's Light, and lower Shining Abyss's attack points!" The sword lanced forward and the blue light jumped from it, piercing Shining Abyss's wings, clearing away the light. "I'll end my turn there."

Trinity drew a card and passed her turn. I picked my card up and smiled. I summon the Dark Magician, with an attack strength of 2500!" I called as my wizard appeared. "Attack Shining Abyss!" I commanded. The staff extended and released a black light, which obliterated the monster opposite it.

(LP:1850/600)

"I'll end my turn there."

Trinity began her turn by placing her new card face down in her magic zone. Then she played another card that I had never seen. "Card Destruction."

"What is that?" I called as she folded her hand and placed it in her Graveyard.

"Card Destruction forces us both to discard our entire hands, and then draw new ones with the same number of cards." 

I growled as I discarded my hand of five, just like Trinity had, and we each drew five new cards. It wasn't a very promising hand at all.

"I'll next summon another monster in defense mode." she smiled a rather beautiful smile. However, I wasn't going to allow her charm to distract me. I grabbed my next card, and added it to my hand.

"I'll attack with the Dark Magician, to destroy your face down monster." I called. The blast crushed a young girl with brown hair tied back. She was wearing brown robes with a blue apron over them, and carrying a thin wand with a crescent moon at the head. She cried and shattered. Trinity began to search through her Graveyard. "The Magician of Faith." I observed. It was a card my sister was fond of. It allowed the user to search their Graveyard for any magic card. She had three magic cards to choose from, and I had a feeling I knew what it was. I passed the remainder of my turn.

Strangely, she didn't play any card that I had seen before. She played the card she had just acquired. "I'll play Graceful Charity, which permits me to draw three new cards, but I must discard two." She drew two more cards from her deck, squealed with delight, and removed two from her old hand to the Grave. "Next, I'll summon my Rouge Doll, in attack mode." A short figure that was grey in color, and seemed to have only closed eyes for a face appeared. It was dressed in a lavender cape, and holding a tiny spear shaped wand.(1600/1000). "And I'll have it attack your Breaker the Magic Warrior, destroying them both." The doll rushed forward, striking Breaker in the chest, who then countered by slashing at its middle. They both exploded in a shower of light. "I'll end my turn."

I drew a new card. "I'll summon a monster in defense mode, and a card face down."

"I draw." she began. "I'll summon a new monster in defense mode, and end my turn." 

It was growing old and repetitive, the constant cycle of draw, summon, and pass. I drew and placed another card face down. Then I continued with an attack. I was horrified, however, by her new monster. It was a red wall, suspended between five staked, and a fiendish face in the center. 

"Another Wall of Illusion." I gasped as the monster disappeared.. My Dark Magician returned to my hand, and I passed the remainder of my turn. 

"And now I'll use the magic card I regained earlier; Card Destruction." she said with glee as she and I both discarded our hands. I did so with a bit of a pause. I didn't want to loose my mage, especially so soon. However, I would abide by the rules of the game. She drew three cards, and I drew six. "Now I'll remove two Light type monsters from my Graveyard to summon this," she went on, pulling two cards from her Grave, setting them aside. A young woman, translucent in color, ans very calm and relaxed appeared, her angelic wings spreading. "The Soul of Purity and Light! (2000/1800). And I'll attack your Life Points directly to finish you off. Attack my monster." Trinity called, extending her hand out towards me, motioning for her monster to attack. The angel stood up straight, and held her arms and wings out, a brilliant light shining from it.

My hand moved faster than my thoughts. On instinct, I flipped over my down card. "Mirror Force!" I called. The bright barrier appeared and redirected the attack back at her, destroying both the Soul of Purity and Light, as well as the Wall of Illusions. "All of your monsters that were face up have been destroyed. And with no defense left to hold off my attack, you can't keep me from defeating you!" I called. Trinity, however, didn't seem affected at all as she set two cards face down.

I picked my card up and began to think. 'I've got one trap card, two magic cards, and three monsters. Those face down cards worry me, but I'll have to risk it.'

"I'll set one card facedown," I said, sliding it onto the field. "Next I'll summon..." I was cut off by Trinity's sudden movements.

"I'll activate this trap card!" she called. A bright sword appeared on her side of the field, and sprung towards me, spearing into the grown. "My Lightforce Sword, which lock that monster you were going to summon out of play for the next four turns!" 

I stood back shocked. I had never seen this card before. But nonetheless, I set my Garncia Elefantis aside, and chose a different monster from my hand. "I'll summon a monster in defense mode."

Trinity drew a card, set it in defense mode, and ended her turn. I also drew a card, and prepared to attack. 

"I summon the Summoned Skull, in attack mode!" I called. The skeletal creature emerged from the ground, a look of death in its eyes and growl. 

However, it had barley taken shape when a crevice in the ground opened, pulling my monster to his doom. My eyes widened in horror. "A Trap Hole trap card, if I'm not mistaken." I said aloud. "I end my turn."

"Good." Trinity said, beginning her turn. "Now I'll show you why I'm called Trinity. Because of my ultimate female monster triad." She cooed, summoning the first part of her army by flipping over her defensive monster. "First I'm going to summon the Dark Magician Girl, in attack mode." She laughed. A cute, young woman with blond hair, and a very pretty face appeared. Clothed in a blue gown, similar to my Dark Magicians, and waving a small baton, she breathed a sigh of freedom and winked at me! "My Dark Magician Girl has an attack power of 2000." Trinity said, her smile gradually growing. "But unfortunately for you, for EVERY Dark Magician in the Graveyard, she absorbs some of their energy to grow an extra 300 point." I began to tick the points off in my head.

'There's my Dark Magician in the Graveyard…' I looked to the small section of my Dueling Platform to check her monsters attack power. 

2900! 

"How?!" I asked in amazement. Trinity laughed.

"Remember my Card Destruction double play?" she asked. "I was doing that to get my two Dark Magicians. The first Magician I got early on, and it went to the Graveyard. The next one I drew when I played Graceful Charity, and then discarded it to help pay the cost. I then used Card Destruction again to draw my Dark Magician Girl." 

"Impressive." I said. I only had one defense monster in play, and it was about to be destroyed. Trinity called an attack, which cleared my Mystical Elf away.

(LP: 1850/600)

I picked my next card up and observed my hand. I one trap card on the field, and now only two more monsters left. "I'll summon a monster in defense mode." I said, ending my turn. Trinity drew a card and destroyed my Ryu-Kishin. I drew again, and summoned another defensive monster. Trinity picked up another card and smiled wickedly.

"I'll play a magic card, Stop Defense." She said, laying the magic card down. My tile flashed and my Dark Elf was revealed. She was wiped away by the Dark Magician Girl. 

(LP: 950/600)

"You don't stand a chance against me now." She cackled. "If you can't beat my Dark Magician Girl, you'll never overcome my other monsters."

'Other monsters? Could she actually have others stronger than the Dark Magician Girl?' I asked myself mentally. 'I could do with Allentha's Soul Release magic card right now, though.' I drew again, and noticed that the holographic sword was gone. The four turns of the Lightforce Sword had passed. I picked my Garnecia Elefantis up. I then set another monster in defense mode.

"You're boring." Trinity mocked, pulling a new card from her deck and smiling. "I'll now show you another of my three greatest monsters." I narrowed y eyes. "I summon Cosmo Queen!" Her new monster was a tall woman in a long, slick black gown. Her face was pale, and her look stern. Her hair was all bunched up around her head, and held that way by thick gold bands. (2900/2450). "Now Cosmo Queen, attack. Celestial Star Burst!" Cosmo Queen raised her hands above her head. A glowing ball of yellow energy appeared. It seemed unstable, as it was shifting around, but staying in the basic form of a sphere. Suddenly, her arms dropped, and the energy bomb dropped, exploding on impact with my Harpies Brother, incinerating it. 

I stood, eyes wide in horror. I dropped to knees and began to cry. All of my Star Chips were on the line, and I didn't have a monster in my entire deck capable of defeating both of these monsters, not to mention whatever her third monster was. 

My eyes fell to my Millennium Key. 'All because of this, I'm going to loose it all. You're all that Pegasus wants, and now I'm going to loose everything…' My mental ranting was cut short by a voice. It wasn't a thought or memory, but a voice.

"Kai, we believe in you. Please believe in yourself. Look deep for what you're fighting for, and search for the big brother you always were. You've been in more trouble than this before. You can do it!" It was the voice of my little sister, Allentha. Her voice was echoed by Seya's. I looked to the Millennium Key, glowing brightly, and I understood. They were the voices of their souls. My emotions seemed to have tapped into the power of the Key! I stood up, and whipped away my tears.

"I'll draw." I said to Trinity, who looked shocked to see me standing back up, so bold and confident. I was pleased to be greeted by the magic card that I had been hopping for. Everything was set. "I'll next set a card face down, and play the magic card, Monster Reborn!" My Dark Magician reappeared on the field, a tile glowing in a taunting manner behind him. "And removing him from the Graveyard lowers your Dark Magician Girls attack points by three hundred, all the way down to 2600." Trinity glared at me for having lowered her monster point so low. "Then I'll equip my Magician with the Book of Secret Arts, raising his attack points to 2800." Trinity was looking at my monster terrified. "Destroy Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magic Attack!" The sorceress shattered into a flurry of glass light. "That will end my turn." 

(LP: 950/400)

"You'll regret that!" she cried. "Cosmo Queen, attack and destroy the Dark Magician. Celestial Star Burst!" The queen of the stars began to charge her attack up.

"I haven't forgotten about her either!" I shouted, waving my arm in front of me. "I'll activate my facedown magic card, Shadow Spell!" Out of the mystery tile sprung forth dozens of thick black chains that wrapped around the Cosmo Queen, stopping her attack and lowering her attack points to 2200. 

"No!" Trinity sobbed in despair. 

"Now my Dark Magician will counter attack!" The staff extended forward, striking the Cosmo Queen down.

(LP: 950/100)

All Trinity did was stare, her emotions a mix of utter amazement, hate and horror. I had just overcome some of her mightiest legions, and I also had a fair lead. But she soon shook it off and picked a new card up. "I'll set one card face down, and I'll summon Gemini Elf in defense mode." She said, setting the new card, as well as a new card from her hand. The Gemini Elf's were a pair of twin elves in long black dresses. They sat down, their backs to each other and arms folded in.

"I'll attack with the Dark Magician!" The mage extended his staff forward, the black light shining forth. However, at the last second a group of women appeared to absorb the attack.

"You hit my Waboku, which will take the attack for my monster for this one turn." Trinity smiled. I nodded towards her to acknowledge that my turn was over. "My turn, and I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Book of Secret Arts!" A large swirl of wind burst out of Trinity's field and covered my Dark Magician. When it cleared, the shining gold aura of my magician was gone, and his attack points back down to 2500. "Now I'll summon one of my strongest monsters, but it isn't my ultimate, and doesn't belong in my triad!" she called. She slapped the new card down, and out of the sky floated a shining golden sphere. It soon began to die down, and I could see a figure standing within. It was female, based on the slim figure. She had lavender hair and was in a gold dress. But her most stunning feature was her wings. She had six glorious wings that were fully extended. "Wingweaver!" (2750/2400) "Now Wingweaver attack, Shining Light Stream!" The wing began to glow, unleashing an intense light that washed over my Dark Magician, and melted him away.

(LP: 700/100)

'That's not even in her triad!' I gasped in my mind. 'What else could there be? I'm running out of traps, and she's just pulled out one of the strongest monsters I've faced.'

"And now, just to keep you from meddling with my ultimate summon, I'll use this magic card; the Swords of Revealing Light!" Three large swords of white light stabbed into the ground between the two separate fields. "Now you can't attack me for three turns." She laughed.

I picked up a card and passed. One of the swords faded away. 

Trinity picked up a card, got an extremely confident smile on her face, and added it to her hand. She then set a card from her hand face down. Whatever she was planning, I was sure she was one step closer to completing it. 

I drew and set my new monster down in defense mode. Another sword disappeared. Trinity did the same. I picked up a card, and decided I should get ready for my offensive. 

"I summon Tri-Horned Dragon!" I called. The monster arose, and never before had he looked more magnificent in his glorious blue scales and ivory horns. (2850/2350). The third sword vanished.

"I'll use my face down card, Gift of the Mystical Elf! It will add onto my Life Points by three hundred for every monster on the field. That means I gain 900." Trinity laughed as a blue skinned girl appeared for a second before breaking down into hundreds of specks of gold dust.

(LP: 700/1000)

"Now, you may have that Tri-Horned Dragon," Trinity said with great confidence. "But I have this magic card; Miracle Ark!" A stone chest appeared and opened. Out of it erupted a ray of light, which concealed another angelic figure, but this one looked faded, as if it's energy wasn't full. "I'll use it to sacrifice my two monsters to complete the ritual!" The Wingweaver and twin elves became balls of light, which then bolted into the ark, causing a small burst of extra light, then causing it to die down. "My two majestic fairies will serve as a source of great power to the mighty…Shinato!" I could now clearly see that the new figure was wearing a dress similar to the Wingweaver's, but purple, and only going to the knees. Then, at the waist was an extra skirt, which was open in the front, and fanned out conciderably, taking a bell shape. Then, it had six gold wings which surpassed the Wingweaver's in every way. It was truly a great sight. (3300/3000).

I took a sudden step back. This was a monster the likes of which I had never imagined. Thirty-three hundred attack points. How was it possible?! I looked up as Trinity prepared to attack.

"Shinato," she said, raising her hand up and pointing at my dragon. "Attack with Holy Curse!" Shinato placed her hands together as if praying. She wings were fully extended, and she was glowing gold. 

Suddenly, my Tri-Horned Dragon began to glow gold as well, and thrashed about in pain. Suddenly Shinato pronounced a phrase loudly, almost enough for me to hear, and her arms snapped out. My dragon froze suddenly cried mightily. Then, he was overcome by the light, and melted away. My Life Points also suffered dearly. 

(LP: 250/1000)

Trinity began to laugh hysterically. "You see," she said, lowering her head to eye me and my horror struck face. "My Trinity of mageses cannot be overcome. I know of only a few monsters that could defeat my Shinato, and you lack either the pieces or time to create them. But just to be on the safe side, I'll also use this Monster Reborn card to bring back Cosmo Queen. Now, you have two things to be weary of." 

Things were looking bad. However, there was one magic card in my hand that I could make use of, provided I could draw another particular magic card I had in my deck. It was risky, but was also my only chance. I picked a new card up, praying with the faith of myself, as well as Seya and Allentha behind me. 'Perfect!' 

"I've won, Trinity!" I called. Her eye narrowed as I said this, but I also noticed a hint of fear. "And I'll start by playing this card, Double Magic!" I slapped the card down as Trinity eyed me quizzically. "Double Magic allows me to use one magic card in your Graveyard by discarding one of my own. And the card I've chosen is Monster Reborn!" My field began to glow as I tossed a card away from my hand. Above the glowing tile appeared a cute young girl with blond hair, dressed in blue, and carrying a golden baton. "Your Dark Magician Girl is just what I need, since there are three Dark Magicians in the grave-" Trinity cut me off.

"She still isn't strong enough to take Shinato down!"

"But she is.' I said with a smile as I chose a new card from my hand. "At least she will be, after I play this magic card." I slapped the card down. "Riryoku!"

"What does that do?"

"Riryoku will drain half of your monsters attack points, and transfer them over to one of my monsters attack points. So I'll direct that over to the Dark Magician Girl!" Trinity stood wide-eyed as Shinato's attack points were cut in half to 1650, and the Dark Magician Girl's attack power rose to forty-five hundred and fifty. "Now Dark Magician Girl, attack Shinato and destroy Trinity's Life Points!" I commanded. The baton swung down and unleashed a pink light that completely eradicated Trinity's monster and Life Points.

(LP: 250/0)

I met Trinity on the grown and noticed she was crying. My happiness and thanks for luck diminished as I watched the tears hit the ground. 

"Are…You okay?" I asked. Trinity merely shook her head and held out all five of her Star Chips. I reluctantly took them and sighed. "You were great you know. I really was ready to forfeit." Still no response. I was about to leave when an idea struck me. I pulled my pack down and began to rummage through it. I finally found the card I was looking for and pulled it out. 

The picture was that of a woman in a yellow dress, who had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Her hair was a beautiful raven black, expounding on her beauty. The entire picture was shimmering holographic. 

I held it out for Trinity to take. "It's a very unique Dark Elf card." I explained. "Not many were printed holographic. I always intended on holding onto it as a collectors item, but I think you'll find better use for it." Trinity finally looked up at me. She had stopped crying, but her expression was still pained. She reached out and took the card, and forced herself to smile. I grinned back.

I turned to leave, but was cut off as she spoke. "You go and win." She called after me. 'I did not loose to a guy who wasn't going to take it all!" I turned back and smiled as best I could and nodded.

To Be Continued...

****

What did you all think? Please excuse spelling errors. I'm not that good. Just review please. For those who are wondering, I changed Mirror Force to destroy all face up monsters. Also, for those who don't get it, in the Duelist Kingdom rules, Mirror Force does deal damage. Remember against Weevil and Pegasus? And a special thanks to my friend Meren, who was my model for Trinity. Another special thanks to Jasmine Smith. She is the BEST Yu-Gi-Oh writer I know, and it was with her help that I finished this. I couldn't think of a way to go out with a bang, so I went her for help. If you want to read her story, you need to go to YugiohDungeon.com, and her work is in the Fan Art/Fiction section. You wont regret it. Anyway people, please review. I'm finally getting them, but I need more. So please, review. AND READ MY OTHER STORY, Duels of the Chosen! See ya. 


	6. Revenge of a Forsaken Soul

Everyone, please note. This fic uses rules and tactics that only work in the show. Don't complain to me about how something works, unless you have good grounds to do it on. I'll also be alter the card text for certain cards, such as Mirror Force and Dark Elf, as well as change the activation speed of cards, such as playing trap cards straight from the hand, or using magic cards like traps.

Also, an idea I've been meaning to publish. I once got this idea from the first fic I every read (About five years ago), and it's really cool. Play your favorite music, or if you've got it, the Anime's soundtrack as you read the story. This gives it that emotion that you get when you watch it. Check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything related to it. I do, however, own Kai, Takaru, Shiro, Seya, Allentha and Saet. If you want to use any of them in your own story, it's ok, as long as you ask me first. And if you find anyone using one of them, please let me know. And take note, I did give Yugi Muto permission to use Kai, so don't give her (yes, it's a she) a hard time. And don't e-mail me saying that she stole him, because she didn't.

Chapter Six: Revenge of a Forsaken Soul

  
  


It had been nearly three hour since I left Trinity and started towards the castle for the finals. I already had ten Star Chips. It was great! But then again, was ten Stars going to be enough. I would be up against others who had managed it; people at me level or even higher. 

  
  


Could I do it. I'd just have to trust in my deck and self.

A few minutes later, I found myself in the forest at the foot of the castle. The shadows were deceptive and rather intimidating. I began to look around anxiously as if I expected to be attacked at any second by the grove itself. 

That was when I spotted it. Or perhaps I should say, him. It was a young man who was leaning against a tree weakly, as if he was hurt. I rushed over to him and was shock...

...It was Saet!

He was bruised badly and seemed to be unconscious. I noticed hi Dueling Glove was empty as well. I began to shake him.

"Saet!" I said urgently. "Saet, are you alright?" I asked. He raised his head and looked at me. He then smiled weakly and mumbled four words.

"Kai...He...Revenge...System." His head fell again and he fell asleep. I hoisted him up on my shoulder and began to carry him. With so much security, it wouldn't be hard to get assistance. Surely Pegasus would have a medical staff that could help, regardless as to how twisted he was. He was still human. 

I could soon see the end of the woods and smiled when I noticed an outline standing with their back to the light. When I got closer, I noticed he was eyeing me grimly. Scratch that. He was glaring at me! 

It was a glare of pure hatred. But in that glare, I also saw something horrid. It was a black shadow in his eyes. It had an evil presence that felt familiar. It was very spooky. 

It wasn't till I was about fifteen feet away from him that he spoke. "Kai Kaethen, nearly sixteen years of age. Eldest brother to two children. Took third place in the Regional Championship. Defeated by one of the greatest Duelists ever, Takaru Yukata." he sneered. I stopped and looked at him. How did he know? 

"You scum!" he continued. "You destroyed him! Takaru was just as good as me, so there is no way you could have beaten him. It was a fluke! You took advantage of that and knocked him out of the tournament. How could you."

"It was NOT a fluke!" I called back defensively. "Takaru allowed his pride to consume and control him. It was his own mistakes that brought about his fall."

"You're wrong! And to prove it, I'll Duel you."

"I don't need to Duel you." I said back. "I've already got ten Star Chips." I held my glove up to show him.

"As do I." he said, displaying his ten silver chips. 

"So why even challenge me?" I asked. "And why should I accept. We'll settle this at the finals."

"We'll settle it now!" he shouted. "We each have a friend who has been incapacitated by the other," My eyes widened in horror. It was him who had done this to Saet. "And we each have ten Star Chips. So we Duel now!"

Normally I'd have declined, but not after what I had just heard. This guy had gone out of his way to harm Saet. I nodded.

"Good." He reached behind himself and pulled out a briefcase. He opened it on the ground and produced a metal device that I had only seen pictures of before. It was a silver disk that attached to the arm, along with twin panels on either side with spaces that were sized properly for playing cards onto. There was also a deck-sized slot between the panels, and a black screen that was currently blank, but that I know would track Life Points. "We'll use these Duel Disks and the Battle City rules, agreed." he explained, tossing one of the disks to me. I caught it with my free hand and nodded. "I assume you are aware of what Battle City rules are different from those here at Duelist Kingdom."

"Sacrificing, direct attacks, yeah, I know them." I said, nodding my head again.

"Then I'll give you one hour to prepare your deck. I doubt you have enough low level monsters for it to make it a fair Duel. I'll be waiting at the base of the castle." And with that, he was gone. 

I laid Saet down. I'd have continued on, but I needed to prepare first. I pulled my box of spare cards out and began to fish out certain ones. I needed every spare second.

***

I approached the castle with the Duel Disk strapped to my arm. I had managed to get Saet some help shortly after completing the modifications to my deck. The boy that had challenged my earlier was sitting on the lowest step. He stood when he saw me approaching and walked towards me.

"So you've finally arrived. And three minutes early I might add." he smirked.

"Who are you?" I questioned sharply. I wanted to know who I was playing against.

"My name is Shiro Metsuki." The name didn't stir any part of my memory. "Takaru was my best friend and a greater Duelist than you could ever hope to be. Now, let us step away from here to conduct business." he gestured to the side a ways. I nodded and walked over.

We turned to face each other. We each held our arms out straight and allowed the image projectors launch out to each side. Then the panels slid together on the left side of the disk and the entire system lit up as the Life Point counter raised to four thousand. I pushed my deck into its slot and drew my opening hand.

"Duel!" we said simultaneously.

(LP: 4000/4000)

"I'll go first." he smiled. He drew a card and smiled. "I'll summon Ground Attacker Bugroth in attack mode." he said. A mechanical creature with a long hooked beak and crouched down low appeared. (1500/1000). "I'll also place one card face down as well." He slid the new card into one of the slots that lined the inside of the mat. 

I drew a card and smiled. "I summon Breaker the Magic Warrior, in attack mode." My red armored fighter appeared, brandishing his sword. (1600/1000). "And Breaker gains a magic counter, which will raise his attack power by three hundred. (1900/1000). "Now Breaker, attack Ground Attacker Bugroth!" He charged across the field and slashed down, cutting through the mechanical bird and effectively damaging Shiro's Life Points. "Now I'll sacrifice Breaker's magic counter and destroy your face down card!" Breaker's sword once again emitted a bright blue light that he directed at Shiro's down card and destroyed it, which revealed itself to be a Light of Intervention. "I'll end my turn."

(LP: 4000/3600)

"Fine." he smiled, as if unaffected by my slight lead. "I'll now summon a monster in defense mode, ending my turn."

I picked anew card up. It was a bad omen, that smile of his. I decided to tread cautiously. "I'll summon a monster in defense mode as well, and then I'll attack with Breaker again!" Breaker's attack revealed a small caterpillar with short spikes extending out of its body. It gave a tiny cry before shattering. "What was that?!" I asked loudly.

"That was my Needle Worm. When destroyed, you must discard the top five cards from your deck." Shiro grinned. I pulled the cards off the top of my deck and jammed them into my Graveyard.

"I'll end my turn by setting this card face down." 

Shiro grinned wickedly as he drew. He set a new monster in defense mode and then ended his turn. His lack of magic and trap cards so far was slightly unnerving. It was like he wasn't trying to take me seriously. He then nodded to me, signaling the start of my turn.

"I'll set one more card face down, and then I'll attack with Breaker the Magic Warrior!" I called. Breaker's slash revealed a monster which I had grown familiar with the morning before. It was a silver pod with a green lens. "A Cyber Jar!" I gasped.

"Of course. You didn't think Takaru would hold out on his best friend, did you." Shiro mocked. "Now I'm sure you're familiar with the effect; correct." I didn't reply. I was already picking new cards up. I slid them onto the Duel Disk, which the produced larger images of them to show to Shiro, who began to read them out loud. "Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (1800/700), Harpies Brother (1800/600), Swords of Revealing Light, Dust Tornado and Double Magic."

"Now it's my turn." I said as Shiro placed his cards down for me to see. "Giga-Tech Wolf (1200/1400), Mechanicalchaser (1850/800), Heavy Storm, Nightmare Steel Cage and Nightmare Wheel." I read. We each set our cards.

On my field appeared a man in blue robes and a red mask over the left side of his face, holding a string of red beads appeared, next to my winged Harpies Brother. On Shiro's side appeared the same metal wolf that Takaru had used, as well as a small yellow ball with a variety of long appendages, each tipped with a blade, and a pair of bat wings.

"Now I'll sacrifice my Harpies Brother," I began, pushing the card into the Graveyard. "For Summoned Skull!" My mighty monster had appeared, causing a deep sense of accomplishment on my part, as I had never sacrificed like that before. "Attack Mechanicalchaser with Lightning Strike!" I commanded. However, he did not react at all. My monster simply stood there as Shiro began to laugh hysterically.

"That is very funny." he taunted. I narrowed my eyes questioningly. "By sacrificing, you moved into another phase of your turn, which ends your chances for battle!" 

I hung my head in despair. How could I have made such a simple mistake?! 

"My turn." he said, picking a new card. "And I'll play the Heavy Storm card, to wipe out the ones you have hidden." A massive whirlwind picked up and covered the entire field, destroying my set cards. "Then I'll set two cards face down, and then I'll end my turn by switching Giga-Tech Wolf into defense mode."

'That was it?' I asked myself. 'But he should have attacked with his Mechanicalchaser, then switched it to defense mode as well. So why not attack?' I looked at my new card. 'I'll just have to risk an attack. I may be able to force him into using a trap now.'

"I'll summon one monster in defense mode, and then I'll attack Giga-Tech Wolf with Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer!" Kycoo began to chant softly as he held the beads up in front of his face. He began to glow white, focusing the light into his finger. He then held his finger out towards the machine and fired a single light which destroyed it. "Now I'll attack your Mechanicalchaser with Summed Skull!" My monster began to changer his energy up. That was until Shiro held up his hand.

"I activate my face down card, Nightmare Wheel." On Shiro's field appeared a steel wheel that seemed to be part of a dragon appeared. My Skull suddenly disappeared and the reappeared, bound to the wheel's edge, his arms held high over his head and his legs pulled tight under. "My Nightmare Wheel will both keep you from attacking, as well as deal you 500 points of damage each turn!"

"I'll switch Kycoo to defense mode. Your turn." I said through clenched teeth. The Skull was one of my best monsters for this kind of situation, and now it was locked down. All I had left was Kycoo and my face down monster to defend my Life Points. I had nothing I could do with my Skull. I looked back at Shiro who was smiling in a way that struck my very being with fear.

"I sacrifice Mechanicalchaser to summon the Fiend Megacyber in attack mode!" The new monster was much taller than the previous one. It was clad in gold armor that left no open visibility to the naked eye of its insides. (2200/1200). "Now my monster, attack and destroy Kycoo." The monster reached out and formed its hand into a fist. It punched straight into my monster, shattering him.

I picked up a card and sighed as I lost five hundred Life Points. I set it in defense mode and ended my turn. 

(LP: 3500/3600)

Shiro picked a new card up and grinned. "I'll summon a monster in defense mode, and then my Megacyber will attack your defense mode monster." The fist crushed my Mystical Elf. "Now I'll I've got to figure out is a way to bypass your Skull to get at your Life Points." he smirked. "With my Fiend Megacyber already on the attack, and you defenseless, this wont last long."

I looked down at my deck. Of course he was right. I couldn't go on the attack, and son he'd wipe my Skull out. Then my Life Points would be vulnerable. But what scared me the most were two things. The first being that I had a bad feeling coming from his defense mode monster. As if I knew that it was all part of some plan, beyond just as a sacrifice. But the other reason I was starting to quiver was that I knew that Shiro was merely toying with me.

'But they're still counting on me. They've never lost any kind of faith in me, regardless of what situation I'm in.' I though. I shook the doubt from my head and continued the match. I drew my card smiled, even though my points had just dropped again.

"I'll play the magic card, Cost Down." Shiro eyed me quizzically as I slipped the card into its slot. "With Cost Down, I can lower the level of all monsters in my hand by two for the remainder of my turn. That means that I also lower their summoning cost. So I'll sacrifice my Summoned Skull for Garnecia Elefantis, in attack mode." My Skull began to shine before disappearing, taking the Nightmare Wheel with it. Instead, on my field appeared my mammoth creature, armed for battle. (2400/2000). "Attack Fiend Megacyber!" I commanded. My monster charged in and slashed through the golden warrior with ease.

(LP: 3000/3500)

Shiro merely laughed as his monster was destroyed. He drew a card, added it to his hand, and chose another one to lay down. "I'll summon the X-Cannon Head in attack mode, and flip up my face down Z-Metal Caterpillar, who will combine..." he trailed off as his monsters appeared. The first was a monster with a round abdomen and three boxes above that, the center one hosting the head, and the other two armed with large gun barrels. Then out of each gun was an arm that was colored tan, its shoulders broad and spiked upward. The second was a tan disk that was suspended between four large pod-shaped legs, each with various panels. 

The two had no sooner appeared than they began twist togther in fusion. When thay had solidified, all that had changed was that the four legged caterpillar monster had shifted its legs to enable it to stand up straighter, as well as opening the panels to reveal multiple cannons, and the blue Cannon Head had attached to the disk in the center.

"Behold the XZ-Caterpillar Cannon." (2400/2100). "And in just a few more turns, my ultimate creation will appear and strip you of all your Life Points. "And now I'll set another card face down to end my turn."

I picked a new card up and eyed Shiro. "Your monster is strong, Shiro, but it has no more power than my Garnecia Elefantis. It's a stalemate."

"Your wrong about that. It's only a stalemate for a bit longer."

"We'll see." I calmly replied. "I'll activate the magic card, Shadow Spell!" The thick chains appeared and grabbed the tank monster. "I thought that I'd destroy your monstre before you got the chance to wipe mine out. And my Shadow Spell has lowered your attack points by seven hundred, making it weaker than my monster. Now Garnecia Elefantis, attack!" My monster dashed in, his sword held high, preparing to strike.

"Stop!" Shiro called. I looked back up to him. "I'm going to stop your attack with this trap." He pressed a button on his Duel Disk and the down card lifted to reveal what looked like that shadows of two monsters connected by arrows. "My Shift trap card will allow me to redirect your magic effect to your monster." he laughed as the chains vanished momentarily before returning and trapping my creature. "Lowering his attack points by 700. Now XZ-Caterpillar Cannon, attack." The four barrels all adjusted to point at my monster before unleashing a flurry of blue lasers that struck my Garnecia Elefantis, blowing it into specs of dust.

(LP: 2300/3500)

"You see." Shiro nearly shouted. "Faith has nothing to do with this game. It's all about power. I don't see how you could have defeated Takaru, when you can't even handle me. But now I'll avenge my friend by destroying you and winning the fianls! Then, when I have that title, I'll repair Takaru's broken spirit by sharing it with him. We will hold the title of the strongest for all to see."

"You're wrong Shiro." I called back, closing my eyes calmly, in the manner that shows that I'm aware of something he isn't. "Takaru lost because of his lack of faith. He couldn't see beyond he lust for power, which blinded him to the truth. After he was defeated, he realized that he was wrong. I disproved and removed only an evil ideal from his mind and heart. Now that he is free from that, Takaru needs to rebuild himself. But he can't do it alone, as he once did. He needs your help." I opened my eyes. "But I can see that you wont believe me, or even hear me out as long as you allow your anger and frustration to control you. Therefore, I'll defeat you and open your eyes as well."

"Touching speech, but lost effort. All that matters is this; me winning for the sake of Takaru!"

"Very well. I'll have to do this by force!" I shouted, drawing my card. "I'll summon a monster in defense mode, and set a card face down."

"All you can do with monster about, rampaging across the field." Shiro remarked. "I'll set another card face down and summon Boar Soldier in attack mode!" The new monster was a pig creature on its hind leg, dressed from head to toe in steel armor, and brandishing a wooden club with a stone at the top. (2000/500). "Boar Soldier, attack his defense monster!" The soldier stomped over and struck down with his club. What appeared was an elf in brown and green armor, armed with a shining broad sword. The elf held up his sword and parried the blow. "What is that?!" Shiro demanded.

"That is my Retrained Celtic Guardian." I smiled. "When in battle, he cannot be slain by a monster with an attack power of or higher than 1900."

"So not even my XZ-Caterpillar Cannon can destroy if than?" Shiro asked.

"No. Making it my turn. And I'll start by activating my face down card, Sacrifice Doll." Shiro looked at me puzzled. "Sacrifice Doll allows me to offer up one of my monsters on the field to summon a monster with a level of seven from my hand. So I'll offer up my Retrained Celtic Guardian to summon the Dark Magician!" My mage appeared in his usual glory and power. "Now Dark Magician, attack and destroy the XZ-Caterpillar Cannon!"

"I'll activate Dimensionhole!" Shiro countered my attack by activating one of his placed cards. A small black hole in the sky appeared and pulled his Caterpillar Cannon out the way of the attack, which then found the Boar Soldier and destroyed it instead.

(LP: 2300/3000)

"How did you do that?" I asked in frustration.

"Dimensionhole removes one monster on the field from the game for one turn. Since My Cannon wasn't there to attack, you instead were forced to destroy my Boar Soldier. Then agian, he was to weak. I didn't expect him to last."

"You so heartlessly sent your monster into battle, just to watch him be destroyed." I seethed.

"Of coarse. No other purpose. What else am I to do with something so weak?"

"Respect it!" I shouted. "Don't just throw them away."

"Shut up and finish you move!" he spat.

"Fine!" I looked through my hand, decided I couldn't do anything more, and ended my turn.

"I'll pass my turn." Shiro said as his XZ-Caterpillar Cannon reappeared. 

I picked a new card from my deck and set a monster in defense mode. "Now Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

"You've activated my face down card!" Shiro called, pressing a button on his Duel Disk. His last down card activated. All around me burst streams of fire the swirled around me and formed a dome. When it had cleared, a cage of black steel had forged around me. "Nightmare Steel Cage will prevent all attacks for the next two turns."

"But you can't attack either." I pointed out.

"I don't need to." Shiro said with a smile. "I'm just buying time to create my greatest creature." 

My eyes widened in horror. Greatest creature. But what was it. Whatever it was, it did seem to depend greatly on the XZ-Caterpillar Cannon. But regardless as to what it was, I'd take the time to prepare myself.

"I'll end my turn."

"Excellent." Shiro sneered. It was getting annoying. "And I'll et this one card down, and end my turn."

I picked my card up and smiled.'My Tri-Horned Dragon. Now if I could just get it onto the field.' I looked down at the holograms to see that the Dark Magician was the only monster I had in play. 'No good.' I sighed.

"I'll set one monster in defense mode, and end my turn." I said. "At the end of your turn the Nightmare Steel Cage will be gone."

"True, but it's purpose has already been fulfilled." Shiro smiled. He grabbed the monster he had set down one turn before and flipped it over. The monster was red. It looked just like any dragon from a fairy tale, except metal and small, like a baby. "The Y-Dragon Head." (1500/1600) "End turn."

I picked up a card. 'There is no way that that little monster is his strongest. It has to have a hidden ability that I don't know of. I'll need to move cautiously to avoid much any kind of danger.' I mentally reasoned.

"I will summon one more monster in defense mode," I said, bringing my grand total to three monsters. "And then my Dark Magician will attack!"

"I'll activate my monsters special ability." Shiro shouted, pointing at both monsters. "I'll merge Y-Dragon Head with XZ-Caterpillar Cannon, to create my greatest creature!" As he said this, the X-Cannon Head suddenly unlocked and detached from the Z-Metal Caterpillar. The Y-Dragon Head then took the blue tanks place by attaching itself to the tan base monster. Then, the X-Cannon Head locked onto the back of the red dragon, completing it. "Behold my great machine, the XYZ Dragon Cannon!" (2800/2600). "Now, I could attack and wipe your Magician away, but these new rules do have a drawback."

"What might that be?" I asked. Shiro sighed.

"And you said you knew rules." he snickered. "Fusion monsters are forbidden from attacking the turn they are summoned. So you're spared one turn more, since I can't even counter attack."

I gritted my teeth as I stared into the eyes of Shiro. That was when I saw it; the same shadow that I had seen in the eyes of Takaru! But how? How could that shade have returned? I had done something to it. I had no idea what, but I was sure that after I had raised my arm up and held my palm open towards Takaru, it was gone. So how could it be back?

I shook my head. 'I need to focus on defeating that XYZ Dragon Cannon first, before I worry about anything else.' I told myself. I drew a card and winced. 

"I'll set one monster in defense mode, and switch my Dark Magician to defense mode as well." I called.

"You're pathetic!" Shiro called.

"Then tell me, what makes me that way." I countered. 

Shiro looked up from the card he had just picked up to look at me. He grinned menacingly and then stated, "You're weak. You get caught up in cheating and winning by fluke that you let it go to your head. You don't even work for your victories I'll bet."

"You're wrong!" I shouted back. "I have a connection with my cards. Every single one! I trust in them, and they aid me in my quest. I'm urged onward by my faith, but also by those closest to me. All you have behind you is your broken pride and boiling hatred!" Shiro didn't even flinch. "Right now, Takaru is struggling with himself. He can't make sense of anything around him, because my defeating him opened his eyes to a truth; the fact that he was wrong. Right now, he needs your support and friendship, Shiro. But you're so engrossed with your lust for revenge that you can't see that. Your bitterness is holding you back. That, and you!" These last words I said with such conviction that I had little doubt that the evil presents withing Shiro knew I was speaking to it. 

"Hmpf." he scoffed, shrugging his shoulders. "Touching, but fruitless. Your words are in vain, Kai. Shiro is lost to his anger. But more so, to me." It was not the voice of Shiro, but a dark and tormented one that seemed to cling to Shiro's, causing an eerie mix. "You cannot reach him."

"Then who are you?" I shouted to him.

"I'll tell you if you can overcome me. However, for the time being, it's my turn." He smiled wickedly as he examined his new card and hand. "I summon King Tiger Wanghu in attack mode." The new monster was a white tiger with think steel armor draped across its back. (1700/1000). "Attack the face down monster. XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack the Dark Magician!" Fist the tiger pounced and crushed my down monster which was my Ryu-Kishin. Then the XYZ Cannon turned all its guns to point at my monsters. The red dragon head had opened to reveal another barrel in its mouth. All five cannons attacked, unleashing a brilliant wave of light that pierced my Dark Magician at various points. "On my next turn, I'll attack you directly and wipe all of you remaining Life Points away." Shiro laughed.

(LP: 2300/3000)

I picked my new card up and smiled. "I'll activate the magic card, Double Magic! By discarding one card from my hand, I'm allowed to use a magic card in your Graveyard." I explained to a puzzled Shiro. "And the card I choose is Nightmare Steel Cage!" Around Shiro burst the streams of fire that I had experienced only a few turns before. "That will give me the time I need to prepare to scrap your monster. But for now, I'll set one card face down." 

"Then I'll summon my monster, Jinzo #7." The new monster was a short rusted soldier of metal that looked like it was scrap. (700/500). "And this monster has a very special ability." I raised my eyebrow as he said this. "Jinzo #7 is allowed to bypass your monsters for a direct attack on your Life Points. Meaning that not even the steel cage that binds us can stop him. So now Jinzo #7, attack!" The small robot held up a hand that transformed into a barrel of some sort. A crimson beam was released, which made it through the steel bars and hit me in the chest, pushing me back. "One turn to go." Shiro laughed.

(LP: 1600/3000) 

I clutched my chest as I grabbed a new card. "I will set one more card face down, and then play Monster Reborn, to revive my Dark Magician! That will end my turn."

"Then for my turn, I'll play this magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" A thick cyclone appeared around Shiro and the cage he was in. As the wind whipped about him and began to corrode and rip at the bars, Shiro surprised me with unnerving confidence as he folded his arms and stared at me. I could only ponder the powers of this magic card. Finally, Shiro smiled and explained. "Mystical Space Typhoon can destroy one magic or trap card on the field. I chose the Nightmare Steel Cage. Sure it would have melted away at the end of my turn, but whatever you're planning, I'm sure you could have needed one more turn to complete it, right. So by destroying the cage, I've ruined your plan. Am I correct?" I continued to stare holes at the guy. He just smiled back with such malice that he was truly terrifying. 

Shiro raised a hand and pointed a single finger at me. "Jinzo #7, attack his Life Points directly." I took another red beam in the chest area. 

(LP:900/3000)

"XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack! We'll finish him soon!"

"I'd stop right there, Shiro." I called across the field. "Because my face down card will take care of your Cannon!"

"What?!" Shiro shouted.

"I activate, Diffusion!" I explained as the image of my card reveled itself, releasing a bright beam that hit the XYZ Dragon Cannon, causing it to disappear in the light. When it had cleaed, the X-Cannon Head, Y-Dragon Cannon and Z-Metal Caterpillar, the three individual pieces of the XYZ Dragon Cannon, along with the Jinzo #7 were all that were left. "My Diffusion magic card has broken your monster into its original parts, leaving it quite vulnerable." 

Shiro looked at me as if he was going to lunge at me to attack with his bare hands. "So now, I'll finish this Duel."

"How?" Shiro cried. "Even with an attack power of twenty-five hundred, you can only take out one of my monsters; two if you summon another creature. But it still wont be enough to take out my Life Points!"

"You're wrong Shiro." I said as calmly as I could. He looked up. "I'll first use my Gift of the Mystical Elf to raise my Life Points by three hundred for each monster on the field. That means I gain 1500 more Life Points, rasing me up to 2400 Life Points."

"What's the point of that?" Shiro scoffed.

"To use my next magic card, I must pay the price of 1000 Life Points. With only nine-hundred points, I couldn't do it. But now, I'll activate my other face down card, Diffusion Wave!" My new magic card looked like a spiced atom. A single ball was being shattered into dozens of smaller ones. It unleashed dozens of lighting bolts that charged into my Dark Magicians staff as he held it high over his head. "I pay the one-thousand Life Points in order to attack all of your monsters at once!" 

"What?!" Shiro screamed.

"Diffusion Wave's magic allows any level seven or higher magician monster attack all enemy monsters at once!"

"No!"

"Now Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" The staff snapped down, releasing four separate beams of magical power that struck and incinerated all four of Shiro's monsters.

(LP:1400/0000) 

The Duel Disks turned off as the images faded. I walked over to Shiro who had collasped to his hands and knees, his head hanging. I already knew what I had to do, but I needed to get closer first. As I proceeded, I pulled the leather band over my head. Yugi had said that the man, Shadi, had done the same when they first met. 

I held the key at my side as I spoke. "Shiro, you say that you came to defeat me for revenge for what I did to Takaru. You say that you have disregarded everything for this one chance to defeat me. That you have given up hope and trust." Shiro's head raised to look at me. The shadow that lay within them was deeper and more fierce than ever before. "Shiro, that is nothing but a lie!" I said with conviction as I looked down on him. "That's nothing but the excuse of a darkness called hate that has infested you!" I held the Key up to his forehead. "And that darkness must be purged!" I turned the Key ninety-degrees, and entered the inner chambers of the mind and soul of Shiro Metsuki. 

To Be Continued...

****

What did you all think? Please excuse spelling errors. I'm not that good. Just review please. And if you have any questions, send them to my e-mail. I'll answer them as best as I can. If you all want, I'll even post a 'Chapter' with all the rules I've cut across. Anyway people, please review. I'm finally getting them, but I need more. So please, review. AND READ MY OTHER STORY, Duels of the Chosen! See ya. 


	7. Battle for a Mans Soul

Everyone, please note. This fic uses rules and tactics that only work in the show. Don't complain to me about how something works, unless you have good grounds to do it on. I'll also be alter the card text for certain cards, such as Mirror Force and Dark Elf, as well as change the activation speed of cards, such as playing trap cards straight from the hand, or using magic cards like traps.

Also, an idea I've been meaning to publish. I once got this idea from the first fic I every read (About five years ago), and it's really cool. Play your favorite music, or if you've got it, the Anime's soundtrack as you read the story. This gives it that emotion that you get when you watch it. Check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything related to it. I do, however, own Kai, Takaru, Shiro, Seya, Allentha and Saet. If you want to use any of them in your own story, it's ok, as long as you ask me first. And if you find anyone using one of them, please let me know. And take note, I did give Yugi Muto permission to use Kai, so don't give her (yes, it's a she) a hard time. And don't e-mail me saying that she stole him, because she didn't.

Chapter Seven: Battle for a Mans Soul

  
  


I turned the key and entered the inner chamber's of Shiro Metsuki's soul. It was a stone corridor that was black and held a mysterious air about it. I tried to focus my sight ahead of me, but it was to dark.

'Why can't I get some more light?' I asked myself. As if on cue, my Millennium Key began to emit a bright white light that illuminated the corridor to me. 

I could hear a sound that was unmistakably the sound of ones body being struck. I ran down the hall as swiftly as I could. What awaited me at the end of the hall were two personages. The first looked like two personages. The first looked like Shiro, who was suspended from two chains that hung from the wall behind him. He was weak, having been beaten severely. His soul itself was fading.

'So that is what happened.' I marveled. 'The shadow has been beating Shiro's own soul to weaken him. No wonder he started to loose control of himself in our Duel.'

The other figure was tall and muscular. He had a square face that was hard and cruel. He was bare chested, but had loose pants draped over his legs. The top of his head from his eyes up was covered in a bandana with wholes for his eyes, which were cold and empty. Whatever it was, it was a source of pure evil.

"Who, or should I say what, are you?" I demanded of the man.

"You don't remember me?" he said, faking a pained tone in his voice, which was deep and cold. "Well, I'm that dark shade you saw looming over Takaru. You seemed to have unwillingly or unknowingly sent me to the Shadow Realm yesterday morning. However, your lack of experience shows, as I was barely pushed within the dark gates when I managed to forge a rip within the vapor. I escaped, and soughed out a host. I must, however, meet with certain requirements in my targets. Such requirements as greed, anger, envy, and more. I was trying to find someone on this island whom I could possess so as to seek out my revenge." He smiled cruelly as he continued. "And who should I come across, other than the one who shared such similar feelings as I do towards you, that I was nearly pulled into them. I am speaking of Shiro, of course. He was so overcome by his anger and hate for you, that it was easy to infest him and take control. Of course, I had to slowly manipulate the boy. If I had attempted to take ful control immediately, then all would have been lost." 

"I searched the boys memory and thoughts as I worked about his mind and soul. I found that he wanted to destroy you before you ever reached the castle, but couldn't find a way to ensure that you'd agree. That was were I had the chance to compete my control. In that one moment of despair, I forced his soul conference with. As you may have figured out, the soul is never attentive to this sort of situation, and can never meet with another unless forced to by some means. For you, it is that Key that you wear."

"So I pulled his soul here and overpowered it." he closed his eyes and looked down as he continued further. "It was easy to do so. Then I went in search of you. However, I first found Saet. I had managed to see the end of your Duel with him when I was still just a spirit. I recalled how you two seemed to have started some sort of friendship. Challenged him to a Duel to earn the Star Chips I wold need to ensure you would be interested. Then, I began to realize the power of the Duel Disks and their direct attacks. I realized that I could actually force you into a Duel. I could trash Saet. I played off of your emotions perfectly. I was planning to annihilate you and then rip your soul apart, but you surprised me." He opened his eyes and looked directly at me. "You used you used the very same emotions I had played off of to get you to play, to overpower and defeat me. Very amusing." He smiled wickedly as he extended his arm out to the side. "But now, I've had enough." Black lightning crackled from his palm, forming a long broad sword. "I'll slay your soul now!"

He charged in with his sword raised over his head. I pushed off my right foot, lunging me to the side. I tilted my head to watch as he pivoted and advanced on me again. I ducked out of the way and twisted on my left foot, delivering a round kick to his stomach. He reeled back and hung his head, chuckling. I stepped back and took a deep breath.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. He looked up and grinned.

"You." he explained. "While your attack was well executed, you still believe you can outmatch a spirit that has been fighting for nearly two hundred years." 

"I've been working hard and studying myself for about five years. I can still defeat you."

"That's barely a fraction of my training. Now prepare to fall!" 

He charged in again and swung fiercely several times. I moved and ducted, but it was hard. I hadn't realized when this fight had started that I couldn't use my hands to block. The spirit swung again at my chest, forcing me jump back. However, I heard the tearing of fabric, as well as the clink of metal on metal. I landed on my back, rolling my head forward to keep it from hitting the ground. My eyes landed on my shirt, which had a six inch rip across the chest. In the middle was a small sliver of gold.

'The Millennium Key!'

The ancient artifact had managed to stop the sword from hitting me! I pulled it out to check for damage. 'Not a scratch!' I marveled. 

"I understand that you may be overwhelmed by the fact that you were just saved from injury by a piece of metal, but please, can we continue." the spirit mocked. He charged again, swinging the sword down, planning to connect with my skull and split it. However, the blade was met by a golden cross that I held tightly in my hand. "You're using your magical item as a weapon!" the shadow shrieked. 

"That's right!" I shouted back, pushing hard on the key, forcing the creature to back off and our weapons to disconnect. I stepped back as well, holding the Key up by my cheek, positioned far any kind of attack the either of us could launch. 

He made the first move, charging in again. He was this time attempting to do a forward thrust to my abdomen, but I managed to misdirect the sword away from me, but barely. He turned back towards me, swinging the sword as he went, using his momentum to increase the speed. I held the Key out to block, but miscalculated, and missed. The steel blade cut through my left shirt sleeve and flesh, allowing a crimson line to appear. I only took minor notice of it, as any distraction would destroy me. 

I locked my legs into place as I held the Key up to my chest level, pointed towards the advancing demon, keeping a laser focus. He charged in, attempting another trust with his large blade, I was prepared however, and spun clockwise inward, avoiding the attack. I then used the power from my spin to smash the head of the Key into his stomach.

He reeled back in pain as we both gasped for breath. "Impressive." he smirked. He straightened up and held his sword down. "I've never faught anyone who used such techniques, or such a weapon." 

"I'm planning to switch weapons if Shiro will give me some support." I called to him. Shiro stirred at the sound of his name, and lifted his head to stare at me. 

I was taken aback in shock. His eyes were empty and soulless, yet I could sense fear and an agony that I had felt before.

"Shiro, I need your help!" I shouted. "I'm not going to ask you to believe in me, but just trust me. They're two very different things. To Believe in someone is to put all feelings and emotions into their care. Trusting someone is just to have faith that they can complete a task. So Shiro, trust me that I'll get you out of this, and I will. This is your soul room after all. It's made of your strength. You can therefore direct that power to wherever you wish." 

He continued to stare at me, as if confused. He then rehung his head, his entire body sagging.

"Beautiful speech," the creature laughed. "But to no avail. Shiro is still to weak, and far to bitter towards you to help."

"Shut up." I seethed, running towards him with the Key in an attack position. I struck downwards, he blocked. I adjusted and went for his chest. He twisted his blade down to block. He then pushed me back, scraping my chest as he did so. I looked down, blood beginning to seep into my shirt. It was only a small wound, but it was still painful, and caused agony whenever I moved my upper body. "Shiro, I need you to wake up! Please! Just this once, then it will all be over!" He lifted himself up, and though his eyes were beginning to show some emotion, he was still lost. "Shiro, if you don't help now, more people will end up like you. This is the guy that destroyed Takaru! If we don't end it now, he'll destroy us, along with many others. We have to do something!"

Shiro was starting to grow coherent, but I still couldn't rely on him. I turned back to the spirit, who was looking more and more panic struck as I spoke to Shiro. He charged in again. I simply dodged to the left, not having enough strength to keep fighting. He snapped around, sword in hand, trying to disembowel my legs. I flipped over the attack, but my injuries caused my to wince in pain, and I couldn't adjust properly to land right. My legs buckled as I hit the ground, causing me to crash onto my back.

The demon walked over towards me, standing over his fallen prey. I couldn't stand up, and therefore couldn't attack, as he was down by my legs, just out of reach.

'So this is how it ends.' I remarked to myself. 'Sorry Seya, Allentha. I just couldn't help everybody like how I wanted to.'

"Kai!" a voice rang out. However, it was not the voice of my brother or sister, which I had come to almost expect at these sorts of times, but it was another one. "Take him! Do it!"

It was Shiro! I nodded, tightening my grip on the Millennium Key. I felt a new rush of energy rush through me.

"Well now," the shade remarked, standing over me, his sword held upside down so that he could spear me through with it. "You obviously need to be better at picking your battles. But you'll never get to put that advice to any kind of use, as I'll now destroy your soul, and erase you from existence." I stared right into his eyes as he held his sword up over my chest. "Now die!"

I moved quickly. I my right arm up in front of me, a glowing white katana cutting through him. He gasped in pain and surprise as he dropped he sword, which I rolled away from before it fell into me. I stood up, the Japanese sword tight in my hands. I walked over to the shades twisted body that lay on the ground. A few seconds later, he turned into vapor and was gone.

I collapsed onto one knee as the katana I held returned to it's true form, the Millennium Key. I had transformed it using the power that Shiro had given me. However, I would only be able to do it in that sort of setting, that I was sure of.

I finally managed to pull myself over to Shiro, who had somehow broken free from the shackles that had held him tight. He looked strong and well.

'So this is the real Shiro Metsuki.' I abserved. He stared into my eyes with a look of respect. He did not exactly like me overall, but I could tell that he would leave me alone for the most part, and only face me with honor. 

We shook hands, and then a bright light overcame my sight. When I opened my eyes, I was back in the fields next to the castle. I pulled the Key away from Shiro's forehead, allowing him to collapse on the ground. I smiled and gathered his ten Star Chips into my hands.

'It was a deal, and I will not forsake my honor.' I told myself. I looked at the ten silver stars in my hand when a voice behind me spoke up.

"Hey Kai." I turned to be greeted by Yugi and Joey, along with the rest of their crew. "What's up?"

"Just finished with my duels, and I'm headed for the castle." I told them. I noticed ten stars in both of their wrist bands. "And it looks like you two have the same story." They nodded. "Then let's go."

"What about the unconscious kid?" Joey asked.

"Don't worry." I replied. "The people from the castle will take care of him. Let's move."

To Be Continued...

****

What did you all think? To much Rurouni Kenshin on my part? Please excuse spelling errors. I'm not that good. Just review please. And if you have any questions, send them to my e-mail. I'll answer them as best as I can. If you all want, I'll even post a 'Chapter' with all the rules I've cut across. Anyway people, please review. I'm finally getting them, but I need more. So please, review. AND READ MY OTHER STORY, Duels of the Chosen! See ya. 


	8. Soul Searching

Hello all of you. I finally got the new computer up, and now I've got the old one in my room (Hallelujah Chorus plays in background). Only downside is I don't get Internet. But here I am. The finals are about to begin. Hold onto your seat, cause here we got! 

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It is the property of Kazuki Takahashi and Konami Entertainment. But Kai, Seya, Allentha, Takaru, Shiro, Saet, Trinity, etc.

  


Chapter Eight: Soul Searching

  


We approached the main doors to the castle, which were made of thick black steel. A stone faced guard was on duty outside. We approached, he made a sudden reach into his jacket, producing a small cell phone, which he talked hurriedly into, managing to finish and hang up before we reached him.

"Hey you!" he said in a deep, gruff voice. "What are you all doing here."

"The finals." a new voice explained from behind us. I turned to see Mai Valentine approaching. The others ran over to meet her, but I merely looked into the guards face.

"There's a young man at the base of the steps that needs some medical attention." I began. "And there's also these." I held my gauntlet up for him to see my stars.

"Then you may enter." he growled. 

I walked over to the door, which had a large lock on it, but around the dial were small holes that were shaped and sized for Star Chips. I emptied the metal band and set them in, turning the knob until it clanged and the doors opened. 

Awaiting me was a large courtyard of grass and bushes, a paved path cutting through to the main building. I advanced and pushed my way past the teak doors. The inside was made of smooth stone and tile. Corridors reached to everywhere. I had barely begin to explore when I was met by a group of young men, all talking excitedly.

"I can't wait to meet my competition." the first one said with enthusiasm. He was dressed very awkwardly, having donned the garb of a swordsman-in-training from the years of the Tokugawa dynasty of Japan. His top was dark blue and patterned as a gi, while the bottom was white and skirt-like. On his arms were black pads, square shaped over the back of his hand with small loops that wrapped around his fingers, connected to a longer one that covered his forearm by a flexible piece of cloth that expanded over his wrist. He even wore woven sandles under his feet. His hair was black and sleek, clinging to his scalp. Up front, on either side of his face was a small lock of hair that curved down and went just past his chin, while the majority was tied into a tight and thin ponytail that reached below his shoulders.

"Me too. However Vaun, I'm going to win." the next spoke. He was shorter than the first, but about the same age, around fourteen. He was dressed in a black shirt that had a serpent dragon made of fire printed on his chest. He wore blue denim shorts and a blue jacket over it all. His hair was short and red, spiked upward, giving a clear view of his green eyes. "The ambitions of myself and my monsters burn all to powerful, if you know what I mean."

"Come on you two." the third spoke. He was the tallest of their group, about five-one, and has long gray-blue hair that was straight and thin, running down to his shoulder blades. He was wearing a red t-shirt under a black over shirt, and regular blue jeans over his legs. "We all know who it's gonna be that wins it all." 

"Yeah," the one named Vaun replied. "Me. And another thing.......Oh, hello." he said in slight surprise, no doubt referring to the fact that I had been there for nearly three minutes and they hadn't noticed. 

"I'm Kazuki Hirameshi," the one with the blue hair introduced. "And these two are Vaun Hiten and Kenji Ryu. We're finalists for tomorrow."

"Yeah, even though I've been here since last night." Kenji growled. "You three have no idea how boring this castle gets after two or three hours without anybody else except a wigged-out millionaire and dozens of silent suites, whom I'm sure are hiding something."

'You have no idea.' I growled in my head. 'He's hiding two children who he just chose out nowhere to kidnap! But I'll stop him, and I'll do it alone.'

"You okay man?" Kenji asked. 

"What?" I stammered, startled by these words. "Oh, yes; I'm fine."

"Whatever." He turned to the other two. "I heard that dinner will be served around 6. And trust me, it's awesome! I had some last night...WHOA!" he shouted, looking down the hall past me. I turned to see what it was, as did the others.

"Yugi Muto!" Kazuki marveled.

"Joey Wheeler!" Vaun cried. They dashed down to meet them, and I continued towards my room.

'Sorry Yugi, but I've got other matters to deal with.'

***

"Tristan, that's the last pastry!" Joey shouted at the brown haired boy. "Hand it over!"

"No way!" Tristan countered. "I had it first, and I'm not given!" 

"Oh yeah, wanna bet!" Joey leapt at Tristan and the two began fiercely wrestle for the sweet cake. 

I looked down at my own plate, which I had managed to clear three times. Despite how nerve wracked and angry I was, my appetite had not been lessened. 

I had spent the entire meal in silence. Kazuki, Kenji and Vaun had spent the entire time discussing who they wanted to Duel, what kinds of decks they used, and other trivial information that I had long since begun to ignore. Yugi also seemed to be in meditation, along with his friends who weren't stuffing their faces. Mai Valentine had enjoyed her meal, but was constantly criticizing Joey and Tristan's eating etiquette. But the most surprising appearance was one Seto Kaiba! 

The former Duel Monsters World Champion had attended the tournament, most likely to earn back his title. However, I was still surprised because I had heard that there was a great deal of friction between him and Maximilian Pegasus, which I was sure would prevent Seto's participation. His appearance was most discouraging, as it meant that there was one more possible opponent for me to pass.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Duelists and guests," a gruff, elderly voice croaked. We all looked to the end of the table, where Tournament Director and head of security, Croquet stood. "Master Pegasus has been most pleased by your performances so far, and would like to formally greet you to his castle." He then pulled his hands out of his pockets, producing two cards. "But now for the proceedings of tomorrow. You were each issued a copy of each of these cards in your invitations."

I looked closely and recognized them to be copies of the two cards that had puzzled me when I first got dragged into this fiasco. The first was the one with the piles of gold and jewels, the other being the blank picture. 

"Glory of the Kings Hand permits participation in the finals and allows you to claim the three million dollars prize. Glory of the Kings Opposite Hand grants you the chance to challenge Master Pegasus in the end." We each nodded.

"And now, to pair each of you up for the matches tomorrow." The wall behind Croquet parted and a green pedestal with a large dial resting on it extended out of the hole. The dial had twin arrows pointing in obscure directions, and was numbered one through eight. "Each of you has been issued a number, and now the chooser will select numbers at random. The selection is final, and any arguments will be dismissed and punished by disqualification. Understood." Again, we nodded. "Then let the selection begin!"

The pointers began to spin rapidly in opposite directions. I narrowed my eyes in anticipation. I had no idea as to what the other were numbered, but I was numbered 4. The arrows spun for another minute or two until the first one ended on the number 7.

The first Duelist is number seven, Mai Valentine." Croquet rasped. "And the second is..." the arrow stopped on... "Number Four, Kai Kaethan!"

"What!?" I cried. "I'm in the first match? I don't believe it." I was so shocked. So shocked I didn't even pay attention to the remainder of the selection. 

In the end it was myself and Mai first, then Joey and Vaun. Seto Kaiba and Kenji Ryu after that, and finally Yugi and Kazuki. 

"Now then, please retire to your rooms." 

We all stood and departed through separate doors. A few minutes later I was twisting the knob on my door when a voice stopped me.

"Kai," it was small but warm. I turned to find Yugi standing right behind me, his room across the hall from mine. "Good luck in the finals, tomorrow." I smiled and walked over to him.

"Yugi, I feel I owe you an apology." I said, shaking his hand. "I haven't yet expressed how honored I am to have met you. Just let me tell you that I never thought it would happen, but it has."

"It's alright Kai, really, I prefer not getting the attention." he smiled. "Well, good luck."

"You too, Yugi."

***

"No good." I said in frustration. I dropped the cards onto the table and grasped my head, propping myself on my elbows. "Nothing seems to be helping me get to sleep. The deck's fine!" I stood up and took a few deep breaths. "Alright Kai, calm down. Tomorrow it all ends. You'll do fine." I told myself. 

"I just need some fresh air." I decided. I grabbed my vest and started for the door. I made my way out of the castle and towards the courtyard at the front of the building. What I did not expect was that others would also be up at this hour. However, in the center of the courtyard, were Vaun, Kazuki and Kenji. Vaun and Kazuki were facing and charging eachother, while Kenji sat on some grass, a bokken in each of their hands. 

"What's up?" I asked Kenji as I walked up to him. He turned his head and looked up from a stopwatch he had been tracking. 

"They've been at it for twelve minutes. Kazuki's been doing pretty well, but Vaun's just to experienced. As for myself..." he looked down at the wooden sword in dismay. "I still don't get it. I don't get why they use these things." I smiled and closed my eyes. When I reopened them, I heard a small grunt of pain as Vaun managed to connect with Kazuki's wrist, disarming the poor boy. "Thirteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds." Kenji said, clicking his stopwatch off. The other two walked over, wiping the sweat from their faces. 

"Hey, it's you." Vaun voiced in recognition of my face. "S'up?"

"Not much." I shrugged. "Just trying to clear my head. Same for you all?"

"Yeah." Kenji grinned. "Say, how about a Duel?" he suggested. His companions each smiled and began to free their decks.

"Why not." I shrugged.

"Wait." Kazuki started. "Why not make this interesting." We each gave him a puzzled look. "How about a Gauntlet Match?" The rest of us each smiled slyly and nodded. "Alright, wait right here." Kazuki ran into the castle.

"What's he up to?" I asked.

"He went to get some Duel Disks." Kenji explained. "Pegasus was kind enough to provide us with them."

"Why?" I asked.

"We've all been here for a little while. Pegasus said we could use them for practice and fun, as the arena is off limits until tomorrow." I nodded in understanding.

A few minutes later, Kazuki reappeared, four Duel Disks in hand. He handed us each one before attaching one to his own arm, and inserting his shuffled deck into it.

"So, which of us is going to run this thing?" Vaun asked.

"I will." I volunteered as I finished shuffling my deck. "So, which of you is going to go first?"

"I vote Vaun." Kenji and Kazuki both nominated the dark haired boy simultaneously. 

"Alright." he agreed. Then he turned to me. "Now, you know how a Gauntlet Match works, right?"

"Yes. I'll Duel each of you one at a time, and any cards I used or Life Points I've lost remain the same. No resetting between matches. Furthermore, you start with 2000 Life Points, Kenji will have 4000, and Kazuki will have 6000. I'll have 8000 from the beginning. You can summon monsters without sacrifice, but us three must use Battle City Rules."

"Alright, lets start." Vaun said, drawing a hand of six cards. "I summon Exiled Force, in defense mode." A group of medieval warriors appeared, all crouching down behind shields and other defenses.

I looked at my hand and made a quick decision. "I'll summon a monster in defense mode, and end my turn." A single brown card appeared in front of me. Vaun drew a new card and added it to his hand.

"I'll first activate Exiled Force's special ability." he said, picking it up off of his Duel Disk and placing it in his Graveyard. "By sacrificing it from the field to my Graveyard, I can instantly destroy any one monster on your side of the field." The small army of monsters one Vaun's field dissapeared, and with them, my Mystical Elf went. "Next I'll summon Hayabusa Knight in attack mode," The new monster was an armored warrior, except his head was that of a falcon. He was armed with twin rapiers, and glared at me and my empty field as his cape flapped in the wind. "And I'll equipt it with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, Dragon Slaying Sword, and Banner of Courage. That will raise my Hayabusa Knights attack points by 1700 points, giving him a total attack of 2700. And with your Life Points defenseless, I'm going to crush them. Hayabuse Knight, attack!" The bird-faced monster lunged at me, slashing with on of his swords which had transformed into a saber. I felt the rush of the attack as the hologram slashed down at my chest, dropping my Life Points. (LP: 5300/2000). "Plus, Hayabusa Knights special ability allows for it to attack twice in one turn!"

"What?!" I shouted as the falcon turned and struck again with it's other sword, which was now thick with several teeth along the edges. I fell to one knee as I felt the image of light strike me.

(LP: 2600/2000)

"That ends my turn." I drew a card and narrowed my eyes. 

'Nothing in my hand can attack, so I'll have to defend.' I decided. "I'll summon another monster in defense mode."

"Not good enough." Vaun called, drawing. "I'll summon Warrior Dai Grefer, in attack mode, and I'll attack with Hayabusa Knight!" The saber cut through my defense monster, which was my Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer. "And I'll directly attack again, finishing you off!" the jagged sword struck me directly, dropping my Life points to zero. I fell to my hands and knees in shock.

"How?" I asked myself. "How?"

"It's because you allowed yourself to be distracted." Kenji said from the side. "I don't know why you did, or how you made it this far if that's how you Duel, but you weren't even trying there."

"You're too focused on what's happened, and what's going to happen." Kazuki continued the lecture. "Forget about all that. When in a Duel, all that should matter is what's directly in front of you. You should let go of everything else."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" I demanded.

"You were an open book during that Duel. You opened yourself up to us. And if you doubt our words, then prove what you think with action." Vaun said, tossing me Kenji's bokken. I caught it and took a fighting position. Vaun and Kazuki both raised their swords in anticipation.

I charged the two, who both sidestepped, causing me to run past them. I turned on the balls of my feet, and slashed down, connecting with Vaun. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Kazuki preparing to do a cross-wire, a straight slash down towards my shoulder. I jumped to the side, but was not fast enough, as they both managed to connect with my left thigh. I landed and buckled on my wounded leg, but managed to stand back up.

"Focus on what's right in front of you!" Kazuki repeated. "Forget about what has happened, and forget about what could happen! We're your opponents right now, so fight with everything you've got!"

"Disregard what's around you!" Vaun commanded. "See only us!" They charged in, Kazuki on my right, Vaun on my left, their bokkens extended to fill the gap between themselves. I held my sword up to block, but it was useless. They adjusted and both turned their blades, striking the sides of my ribs. "You may want to hurry and figure it out!" They turned around and prepared for another strike, identical to the last.

I closed my eyes tightly, shaking in anticipation of what was to come. 'Sorry Seya, Allentha. I wasn't strong enough. I can't even beat these guys here, let alone Yugi or Kaiba. I'm sorry.' A tear fell from my eyes and hit the ground.

And then it happened. Everything stopped. But not only did Vaun and Kazuki freeze, but everything around them disappeared. All I could see were my hands, bokken, and the two fighters directly in front of me.

'Focus only on what's in front of me. Forget everything else, and battle at your strongest.' Their words repeated themselves in my head, but combined with other voices. I was able to distinguish Seya, Allentha, Vaun, Kazuki, Kenji, Trinity, Saet, even Shiro and Takaru's voices. 

"I see it!" I cried. "I see only what's in front of me!"

"Then defend yourself!" Kazuki yelled. 

I raised the bokken above my head in preparation. The other two closed in, their swords extended between the two of them. I swung down, connecting. I heard the cracking of wood and felt several splinters brush past my face as all three swords broke at the hilt. However, it wasn't enough to stop Kazuki and Vaun, who then turned and each pressed their handles into my shoulders, hitting multiple pressure points in my arms, and causing me to drop the wooden handle and collapse to my knees, panting.

"So," I began. "How was that?" I asked between breathes, grabbing my left shoulder.

"Not bad." Vaun admitted.

"I think you'll be alright." Kenji said. "Just always remember what you're fighting for. And never think that a Duel, regardless as to how trivial it may seem to you, is worthless. Always understand that every Duel you are in works towards some goal."

"Then why?" I asked, taking a deep breath. "Why do you three Duel?"

"I Duel for the fun and challenges I get out of it." Vaun explained.

"I Duel for my own honor." Kenji justified.

"And I Duel for me." Kazuki expressed. "I Duel to prove my own self worth; that I can do something in this life. I Duel for pride."

I nodded. "Well then, I'll see you three in the morning, where we'll see who's reasoning is greatest." I turned and headed back toward the castle.

"What's your reason?" Kazuki asked me. I stopped and smiled. 

"If any of us meet in the arena tomorrow, I'll tell you." I said, returning to the castle.

***

I awoke after a dreamless night. The sun was just beginning to rise over the island. I quickly donned my black vest, shoes and Millennium Key and headed for the arena. I arrived thrid, Kaiba nad Mai both already present. 

"Hey, he's here finally." Mai mocked, yet I sensed no malice in the remark. It was merely out of fun, no harm intended.

"Hello Seto Kaiba." I smiled. He merely grunted in disapproval and turned away from me. 

"Now that wasn't very nice." a new voice joked. I turned and was greeted by Kazuki, Vaun, and Kenji, who had made the remark. "Just because you're trembling in your boots doesn't give you the right to stick your nose up at the guy." Kaiba didn't even flinch.

"Yeah, you should listen to the guy, you overly proud two-bit piece of dirt." a smart mouth voice called. Joey and Yugi had just arrived.

"Call me what you like, monkey boy, but it doesn't change the fact that I've already managed to crush you twice; last year on this island, as well as at my tournament. Don't think that just because you keep on getting such whimpy opponents and chancing your way into the finals that you could stand up to me. So why don't you save yourself more embarrassment and go curl up in a corner with some bananas." 

"I'll show you monkey!" Joey screamed, raising his fists. "Just you wait until we're in the ring, then I'll knock the stuffin' outa' ya'. And one more thing, you may be-" but as to what Kaba was, I never found out, because at the moment, a speaker that was installed in the statue in front of us began to blare and Croquet's voice sounded.

"Attention please." The horses green eyes flashed. "Attention please. Will the finalists please enter into the arena floor." The doors parted and we entered. 

The room was spacious, yet empty. There was a pit that seemed to have not bottom that filled the room. Only a few balconies along the walls and a long bridge that extended across the pit decorated the room.

"Will the first two contestants please advance." Croquet's voice called again. This time it was normal, not through a loud speaker, as he was standing on the balcony to my left. In a chair next to him was Pegasus himself, smiling warmly, yet hiding many crimes and devious actions. I glared at him. Finally, myself and Mai walked over to the center of the bridge. We turned towards the deck in anticipation. 

"Yugi, Joey, Mai, Kazuki, Vaun, Kenji, Seto, and Kai; welcome to my tournament. As you know, only one of you will win and claim the three million dollars prize, as well as a chance to Duel with me. And should you manage to win, you will be granted a single request of me, and I will honor it to my greatest abilities. Now, begin."

As he spoke these last words, I felt a jerk beneath my feet. I looked down and noticed that the bridge was moving. It had split and was pulling away from itself, Mai on the other end. When it stopped, a large arena lowered from the ceiling and locked into place with the bridge. I stepped up to the blue platform and set my deck down, drawing five cards.

"Before we begin, I will need both of you to show me the card that it necessary to participate in this Duel." We each held up a card. Mai's was Glory of the Kings hand, and mine was Glory of the Kings Opposite Hand. "Both qualify. You may begin."

I looked Mai directly in the eye. "Let's Duel!"

  


_To Be Continued...._

  


Well, there you go. I'm going to try and appease you all by giving you an update to Duels of the Chosen before I do the Quarter Finals here, so keep your eyes open. And by the way, a Bokken is a wooden sword. See ya.


End file.
